The Boys of Summer
by lovetaker101
Summary: What would have happened if Fez hadn't gotten Jackie and Hyde back together in the seventh season? JH ED
1. Chapter 1

The Boys of Summer

By: lovetaker101

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.

This is sort of and alt universe fic about what would have happened if Jackie and Hyde hadn't gotten back together after their break up in season 7. Please please read and review. This is my first fic ever so be gentle!

He never thought it would last. There wasn't even a reason for them to break up. No one had cheated on anyone or anything. And it's not like he was being a jerk to her. Not at all. I mean, come on. Just because he wasn't jumping up and down at the prospect of marriage that didn't mean he didn't care about her. That he didn't love her. But of course, she had to go and blow things way out of proportion. So, they hadn't been happy in a while. Big deal. He was lucky to have a place to live. Happiness was a luxury he wasn't too worried about.

_Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

And it's not like it really mattered if she loved him or not. Sure, it was nice but he could live without love. Hell, he had for the first seventeen years of his life. Yeah. Yeah, he should be happy about this. Now he didn't have to worry about her, didn't have to go to stupid parties with her, didn't have to risk getting hurt.

_I feel it in the air_

_The summers out of reach_

Hyde sat up in his chair. This was a _good_ thing, he thought to himself again. And for a while, he believed it. But old memories were haunting him. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her face. Sometimes he saw her happy, but those visions faded as more recent ones replaced them.

_Empty lake,_

He was seeing the way she looked at him when he told her she couldn't talk about marriage anymore. She had brushed it off, but he could see how hurt she was.

_Empty streets_

He was seeing her face when he told her to lower her expectations of him. Hyde still couldn't believe how much emotion showed in her eyes when he said that. Disappointment, sadness, anger, but most of all, frustration. For some crazy reason, Jackie thought Hyde was worth something. She thought he could be more than the angry guy in the basement, and she was pissed that he always disagreed.

_The sun goes down alone_

_I'm drivin by your house_

He was seeing her crying at the football game. Hyde had stared in shock. There was no way she was crying over him, was there?

_Though I know you're not home_

_But I can see you-_

He was seeing the way she had looked at him this morning, three weeks after their breakup, with sadness and pride and hope. Hope that he would change, that he would get up and fight for her. That he would finally tell her exactly how he felt about her, how much she made him feel.

And every time she left the basement, the hope faded from her eyes.

_Your brown skin shinin in the sun_

Seeing all of these things again and again, every night is what scared him the most. That not only did she make him feel, he had made her feel just as much, if not more. When he finally realized how much she had cared about him and loved him, he stopped pretending she didn't matter.

At least with himself.

With his friends, he was still Hyde. Uncaring, government-hating, master of zen Hyde.

_You got your hair combed back and your_

_Sunglasses on, baby_

When he couldn't sleep, he drove. He couldn't bare to not sleep another night just to relive how unhappy she was with him. He drove and thought about what he had lost. A few times, he drove past her street. If he had been brave enough to drive up to her house, he would have seen plenty of things that would immediately shock him out of his stupidity and fear. He would have seen Pam stumbling out of the house, already drunk, in an elegant outfit to a waiting car full of fake, rich people. He would have seen Jackie sitting on her lawn crying and alone, looking up at the stars. Every night he told himself to just do it, turn left at her street, you don't have to talk to her, just see if any lights are on. But he never had the nerve.

Hyde didn't know that she couldn't sleep either.

_And I can tell you my love for you_

_Will still be strong after the boys of_

_Summer have gone_

When he did sleep, he dreamt about their summer. Most of the dreams started out as actual memories and things they did to make their boring summer more interesting. But the memories always changed in his dreams. The details were fuzzy, but he always woke up after she ran out the door, tears streaming down her face, while he stood motionless and let her get away.

_I never will forget those nights_

_I wonder if it was a dream_

One night they were alone in the basement. Jackie was trying to have a polite conversation with him. After his third grunt, she gave up and stood to leave. When she got to the door, she spoke. "It doesn't have to be like this." She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Well, what do you want me to do?" It came out harsher than he intended, but the pain in her voice surprised him. Hyde was sure she had moved on. "I don't know," he heard her whisper, and didn't move until the door closed. Only then did he let out the breath he had been holding.

_Remember how you made me crazy? _

_Remember how I made you scream?_

Jackie graduated from high school. He didn't want to go. He couldn't bring himself to go back to the place that was the home of so many memories. Memories of his mom serving lunch (if you could call it that) and of detention and of Jackie. Before everyone found out about them, they had a lot of secret make-out spots on the campus. But the idea of seeing her happy was intoxicating. Before he had time to think, Hyde got into his car and drove to Point Place High School. He stood at the back and watched her accept her diploma, a real smile on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time. He left before anyone knew he was there.

_Now I don't understand what's happened_

_To our love,_

Another summer was starting. Hyde was suffering. He hated summer, always had. It was to damn hot to do anything but sit in Forman's basement and watch TV. Sure, there was no school, but school in this town was such a joke anyway, it hardly made a difference. Summer made him think of her. Summer was what made him love her. The first time they kissed on that disgusting couch, he knew it was more than a fling, the way the instant her lips touched his, a burning streak shot through his entire body and made the already stifling air around them almost unbearable. But he was addicted and kept coming back for more. Every day he told himself it would be the last time, but then she would come down the stairs and smile and he was lost in her again.

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

Jackie started getting her acceptance letters from colleges. Every day she ran into the basement beaming with a ripped envelope in her small hands. Hyde didn't even know she had applied to so many places, but, then again, they hadn't had a real conversation for six months. He was surprised he had lasted so long without her. She was the only one who really knew him. No one else would ever be able to understand him like she did. He wondered if she still knew exactly what he was feeling the way she had before.

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin in the sun_

He tried to talk to her. Really, he did. But every day was torture. She was busy trying to choose one college among the many that had accepted her and she seemed so intent on getting out of the small town for good. She was so happy and excited to be leaving. He didn't want to be the one to hold her back. Every college she had applied to was at least two states away. Hyde tried not to think about the fact that in one month, he could see her for the last time.

_I see you walkin real slow and you're smilin at everyone_

Jackie was leaving for Columbia University in a week. Hyde tried to be happy for her. He went to a bar and told himself it was better this way. He didn't remember anything after that until Eric half carried him, half dragged him into the Vista Cruiser. They sat for a long time before Eric said "Why didn't you just tell her man?" Hyde looked out the window. Eric started the car when Hyde answered. "I didn't think she'd want me to." They drove back home in silence.

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

It had been one year, one month and eleven days since he had last kissed her. The basement was empty now. Eric went off to Africa, Kelso moved to Chicago, and Jackie was in New York, just like she'd always wanted. But even so, the remaining three were closer than ever. They spent all of their time either at the radio station with Donna or at Grooves with Hyde. None of them could bear to be alone. Kelso came down to visit every once in a while but they were brief stays. His new job and Betsy took up most of his time. Donna kept dropping hints to Hyde about Jackie but every time she mentioned her name he walked out of the room. He had stopped speaking to Donna for a few days when she played Built to Last on the radio, with a dedication telling him to grow up and go after her. Donna knew that was the song playing during their first time. Hyde was too stubborn to consider that Donna might be right.

_Out on the road today I saw a deadhead sticker_

_On a Cadillac_

_A little voice inside my head said, don't_

_Look back. you can never look back._

She came down for Donna's birthday. Hyde stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her. She stared back at him in Donna's living room, even more beautiful than she had been when she left. The awkward silence was broken by a very drunk Kelso and Fez bursting through the door from the kitchen. When Jackie turned away from Hyde to greet them, he left.

_I thought I knew what love was,_

_What did I know? _

That day he drove Kelso to Chicago. Just because he would die if he tried to drive himself (When Fez proposed the idea of a pre-party before Donna's birthday, Kelso couldn't resist). Hyde told himself he was only doing this for his friend. It had nothing to do with Jackie showing up and making him feel in an instant more than he had felt for over a year.

Nothing at all.

_Those days are gone forever_

_I should just let them go but-_

Hyde stayed with Kelso for a few days. He went out to dinner with Kelso, Brooke, and Betsy the first night, but the happiness of the makeshift family suffocated him. When he was sure Jackie would be gone from Point Place, he returned. But even though she wasn't there, he still saw her every night.

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin in the sun_

_You got that top pulled down and that radio on baby_

Jackie was fed up. She had waited for Steven for over a year. She knew he wasn't good at talking about his feelings, but she figured he had cared enough about her at some point in their relationship to talk to her while she was visiting. He was acting as though she had meant nothing to him, and Jackie wasn't about to let that go. So she told Donna to tell Steven she had gone back to New York.

His room was the same. She looked around slowly as the memories came back to her. The candles were still on the nightstand next to the bed, which was covered with the goose-down duvet comforter. It was getting late. Without really meaning to, Jackie crawled into the cot and buried her face in his pillow, breathing him in until the basement door opened. Her head shot up and looked in the direction of the bedroom door. She stood facing it.

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

Hyde didn't usually like surprises. But walking into his room to see Jackie glaring at him like she always did, the anger as apparent as always in her voice was the greatest surprise he had ever had.

"Steven. We need to talk."

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shining in the sun_

_You got that hair slicked back and_

_Those wayfarers on, baby_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I was so scared everyone would hate it (I have some self esteem issues). Ok, I didn't think people would like it so much so I hope this chapter is just as good. The point of view changes a lot in this chapter, sorry if it gets confusing. I have no idea where I'm going with this so bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own That 70s Show and if I did I would be ashamed of the way it was massacred by the eighth season.

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously**… Hyde didn't usually like surprises. But walking into his room to see Jackie glaring at him like she always did, the anger as apparent as always in her voice was the greatest surprise he had ever had. _

_"Steven. We need to talk."_

Hyde didn't know what to say. "About what?" By the look on her face, he had a feeling that wasn't the right choice.

Jackie gaped at him. Had he always been this stupid? "Hmmm. Well. How about the fact that you're a stupid asshole, that subject should last us awhile!" Jackie's anger grew with every second he stood there, looking so zen she could kill him. "I came back here hoping to see you so we could talk, not to stare at each other for a few seconds before you ran off to Chicago with Michael. I had to make Donna to tell you I was back in New York just to get you to come back this soon. God, you are such an idiot!"

She was pissed, that much was obvious. He tried to focus on what she was saying and not at the way her eyes were lit up, and how her hair was falling against her shoulders.

"What are you staring at? And why the hell are you smiling at me! I here to yell at you, you dillhole, a _lot _and I'm probably gonna hit you, too."

"Hey, what do you have to be so angry about?" Hyde burst out. "I didn't do anything, you're the one that broke up with me. You don't get to come here and tell me I've been a jackass and blame me for your suffering, all right?"

"I _do_ get to blame you because it's your fault!" Jackie yelled, kicking him in the shin. She smiled as he yelped in pain.

"My fault?" he said from his knees. "You were the one who was constantly on my back about marriage and presents and how much of a jerk I was. You should be happy we're not together anymore since you made it clear I was never good enough for you."

Jackie didn't say anything. She was too shocked. He thought he wasn't good enough for her? Where the hell did he get that idea? She only pestered him because he had so much potential and he was (literally) letting it go up in smoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said more quietly.

"You know," he said as he stood up, "what I'm talking about. All you ever wanted was some rich country club guy to tell you he loved you, take you off on a honeymoon in Europe and come back to huge mansion and have three kids and live happily ever after. You knew I would never be that guy, Jackie, but you kept pushing me and trying to turn me into him, but it doesn't work that way."

"I never wanted _that guy_ and I never wanted you to change-!" Jackie stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't come here to fight, okay, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Hyde repeated. He watched her take a deep breath and braced himself. She was still for a long time.

"Why didn't you try?" She looked at the ground as she asked the question, then peeked up at him quickly through her hair. Hyde watched in fascination as a tear clung to her eyelashes, hovering there for such a long time before falling to the ground. He looked up at her again, but her eyes were dry and her gaze was piercing. Hyde tried to think of something to say, but the emotion that seemed to be seeping out of her pores was distracting him. How could one person possibly feel this much?

Jackie waited. It was all she ever seemed to do for him.  
"You were so perfect." She started, surprised he was answering. "You could see things in me even I didn't know were there, and it just-" he stopped and tried to find the right words. She was silent. "Everyone else gave up on me and I guess I was waiting for you to do the same."

With that, Jackie shook her head and sighed before closing the space between them with two long steps and pulled his head down to hers, filling the emptiness both of them had been carrying for too long, with a kiss that took both their breaths away.

I know this chapter was kinda short and I'll try to update asap. Jackie gets a little violent in the next chapter for those of you who think Hyde should be punished. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I love everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! I know I took forever updating this but I got a sudden case of writer's block and then my other fic popped into my head and refused to leave. I'll do my best to update more regularly. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this!

(The very perceptive among you might have noticed I'm writing another fic called "That Summer." I'd love it if you would r&r that too, even though I'm more proud of this one at the moment.)

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously**… With that, Jackie closed the space between them with two long steps and pulled his head down to hers, filling the emptiness both of them had been carrying for too long, with a kiss that took both their breaths away. _

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off. Hyde felt the burning in the pit of his stomach that came with Jackie's touch and deepened the kiss as the heat shot through him. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck, felt her fingertips brushing against his skin. Hyde wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into his body as close as they could get while still being two separate people. His other hand plunged into her smooth hair, tilting her head to gain more access to her mouth. But just as a heavy fog of bliss settled over him, she yanked herself out of his grasp. Hyde stumbled forward and tried to adjust himself to his surroundings but was interrupted by a stinging pain on the side of his face.

Jackie smiled at the look on his face when she slapped him. 'I still got it' she thought as he struggled to come out of his daze. Not that she was unaffected. Her hands were still shaking and the places he touched on her body were burning mercilessly.

"Damn, Jackie what was that for?" Hyde rubbed his face and glared at her.

"For being an idiot," she replied coolly. She turned away from him and walked to the other side of the cramped room. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of nervousness came over her. What had she been thinking? This was crazy, he was never going to love her the way she wanted him to, never going to care enough about her do open himself up, she should just-

'No,' she thought, I am _not _giving up on him. Silencing her fears, Jackie took a deep, shaky breath and turned around.

Hyde watched as Jackie turned to face him. Her hands were fidgeting like they always did when she was nervous. She took her time adjusting her jacket and brushing the hair out of her face.

"What did I do to make you think I was going to leave you? Was it the way I said I love you almost constantly? Or how about the way I always, _always_ ran to you for comfort. Was it they way I kissed you and held you and wanted you? Because that's all I remember doing for you, Steven. You were the one that pushed me away and when you did, I tried to get closer to you. What about that says I was leaving you?" Jackie had struck gold. Now he was the one turning away trying to think of the right words to defend himself with.

"Look, Jackie. You should know of all people why I kept pushing you away. every person I've gotten close to has left me, what else was I supposed to think? And the way you kept trying to make me change wasn't helping either. You kept pushing me to change because I wasn't good enough for you," Hyde said. He thought he made a pretty good point until he saw Jackie's expression.

Jackie's disbelief was growing. This man was supposed to be the smart one of the group. Why was he being such a complete moron?

" I kept pushing you because I knew you could do better than this, I _know _you can do better than this but you never cared. I gave everything to you, Steven, everything. And you gave me nothing and blamed your inability to care on your shitty childhood. Well, you know what? That excuse doesn't work anymore. You can blame your lack of trust in me on your parents but I know that's a load of crap. Look at all of the people who love you, Steven. You have four best friends that will always be there for you, and the Forman's and me. How can you say you've been abandoned?

"All I wanted was for you to care. Why was that so hard for you? Why is it that the only time I ever heard you say you loved me was after you slept with someone else? Why didn't you want me, Steven? Did you ever care about me at all? What did I do to make you hate me?" Jackie felt tears form behind her eyes but willed herself not to cry. "All I wanted was to be happy. I thought you could make me happy because I loved you. I thought that would be enough. Of course, I had counted on you loving me back, and look where that got me."

"How could you not have known that I loved you?" Even as he asked the question, Hyde knew he was walking into a trap. And he was right.

"Gee, I don't know. As I just said, the only time you ever told me you loved me was right after you messed up big time and said it to try to get me back. And I'm not saying that to punish you for what you did, because I forgave you for that a long time ago. I'm only bringing it up because if that hadn't happened, you never would have told me you loved me, would you?" Jackie looked at him accusingly. She always managed to win their arguments, no matter what. Everything she said, she said with such conviction, anything Hyde responded with paled in comparison. And she waited for his response so she could squash that too. But Hyde couldn't think of anything to say. She was right. He was the new king. He took Kelso's crown and slammed it onto his head.

"I'm so sorry Jackie." He said it quietly without looking at her. She blinked furiously in a vain attempt to keep tears from escaping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Do something about it." She walked to the door slowly in case he wanted to say anything more. Jackie hesitated at the door before closing it behind her. She ran out of the basement and up the stairs to the driveway as fast as her legs would take her, but the tears leaked out before she got to Donna's front door. She leaned her head against the wood and closed her eyes as sobs shook her small, delicate body. A long time passed before the door opened.

"Oh, Jackie," murmured the tall redhead as Jackie fell into her arms.

I know I said Jackie would get violent in this chapter but I couldn't find a way to fit it in. The story just sort of wrote itself. But don't worry. Hyde will be punished physically later on (in a hot way).


	4. Chapter 4

The reviews make me blush, keep them coming! You guys have me all inspired and I'm writing like crazy. I already have tons of ideas for new fics when I'm done with this one. Ok, a couple of you have been begging for some violence for Hyde so here it is! (Donna does a little Hyde-beating too, but of the emotional sort)

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously**… She leaned her head against the wood and closed her eyes as sobs shook her small, delicate body. A long time passed before the door opened. _

_"Oh, Jackie," murmured the tall redhead as Jackie fell into her arms. _

x

x

Donna was furious. Jackie had been crying for hours and nothing Donna said or did was helping the heartbroken girl who now lay on her bed, finally asleep. There were boxes worth of tissues littered around the room. Every time she found another one, Donna was filled with rage again. How could he do this to her? Was he really this selfish and uncaring or just way more of an idiot than everyone thought? What the hell was he so afraid of? With every passing second, Donna got more and more pissed off.

"That's it," she muttered. Making sure Jackie was asleep, Donna stalked out of the room. She was going after Hyde. She wrenched open the basement door with such force, if there had been any occupants, they would have dove for cover. Donna got to Hyde's room in three steps and barged in, surprised that the door was open.

"Hyde, where are you, you jackass! Don't even think about hiding, I know you're in here!" She looked around. The room was empty, the cot made. "I don't believe this," Donna muttered. She started to leave, but turned around. Smiling, she took several records from his shelves and broke them in half. She was about to snap another one in two pieces, but she stopped. Did the new AC/DC album really deserve to be destroyed just because its owner was a coward? No, she decided and tucked it under her arm. With a feeling of satisfaction growing inside her, Donna finally left.

When she walked up the basement, she heard a car start in the street outside the Forman's house. Donna ran up the last few steps and across the driveway just in time to see Hyde peel away in the El Camino. Without really meaning to, Donna jumped into her dad's car. Seconds after she found the spare key hidden in the glove compartment, Donna slammed on the gas pedal and drove after the man that was still breaking her best friend's heart.

x

x

Hyde tried to talk himself into going to Donna's house to say something to Jackie, but the moment he reached the door, his clammy hands began shaking and all of the fears he'd had before came rushing to the surface again. He spun around and walked quickly to his car. 'You're being an idiot' he thought to himself. But what if she didn't want him? Sure, she loved him now. What will happen in a few years when she sees for herself that he won't amount to anything? Will she still love him then? _You know she will_ said a voice in the back of his head, but he shoved it aside. All of these thoughts raced inside his head as he got into the El Camino and pulled out into the street.

He had been driving for several minutes before he noticed the familiar car following behind him. Hyde peered closely into the review mirror and gave a start when he realized Donna was at the wheel, looking like she could kill. He pulled over and stopped the car, but left the keys in the ignition so he could hear the radio. And in case he needed to make a break for it because he had never seen Donna this pissed before. He jumped when the redhead suddenly appeared next to his window and knocked loudly on the glass. 'Oh, crap.' She would sooner feed him to a pack of starved wolverines than let him go without talking to her. He rolled down the window.

"Hey, Big D. What's going on?"

"Cut the crap, dillhole, and get the hell out of the car."

Hyde shook his head. "Okay, Donna, I'm not Forman you cant just-"

"Do you _want_ to live to see tomorrow?" He stared at her, trying to appear zen, but he couldn't help being a little unnerved by the menace in her voice. He sighed and opened the door. She slammed it shut, walked around to the front of her car and sat on the bumper. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Hyde stared, confused. Neither of them moved for a long time.

"What is wrong with you, Hyde?" Donna asked. The anger was gone from her body and he was surprised at how tired she sounded. For the first time he saw the bags under her eyes and wondered if she couldn't sleep because Eric wasn't here. "I mean, do you really not care that much? Do you have any idea what she's been going through?" she stopped and ran her fingers through her crimson hair.

Hyde took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "She'll never be happy with me, Donna. I'll never be able to give her what she wants and I'll never be able to make her happy."

"And what does she want from you?" she asked. "God, I thought you knew her by now! She doesn't care about having money or a mansion or a country club membership, at least not nearly as much as she used to. You made her grow up and see what's really important in life. I know you saw how much she changed because of you but for some reason, the last few months you two were together, you kept treating her like she was still a spoiled, selfish princess!" Donna stopped, not wanting to believe how blind Hyde was. She took a deep breath and continued. "She changed for you so she would be good enough for you."

Hyde felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. Millions of thoughts were racing through his head but he only managed to comprehend one. _She thought **he **was too good for **her**? _He shook his head and started laughing, wondering what Donna had been smoking to make her think that. Jackie would never believe she wasn't good enough for him. That was crazy. He knew her better than anybody, right? But he thought about their last weeks together, something he hadn't let himself do for a year, and he remembered how strangely she had behaved and how he had brushed it off without thinking. She'd been looking at him differently, and talking to him differently, almost as though she was sacred of his reaction to her words. Or, rather, lack of reaction. Hyde remembered how he'd shut himself off whenever she had been around, suddenly fearful that she would see how much power she had over him. Fearing she would realize that all she had to do was walk into the room and he would forget everything he had been doing or thinking before and focus on what he could do to make her smile. All the while knowing that if she ever realized what she did to him, what she made him feel, she would be able to hurt him that much more. But he didn't believe she thought he was too good for her. He _wouldn't_ believe it. Because it was crazy, even if he didn't know why she had been acting so differently then. "Donna, you're crazy. Jackie would never think anyone is too good for her. She-"

"God, would you listen to yourself?" Donna interrupted. "Why do you think she's still like that? Hasn't she done enough for you to realize how _not_ like that she is? I mean, come on! Would the old Jackie ever consider going to college? Would she spend a year alone, hoping for a certain someone to come to their senses and fight for her? Of course not! The old Jackie would stay here and immediately try to replace you with some idiot football player or something so she could rub it in your face." Donna pushed herself off the bumper and strode over to Hyde. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Open your eyes, Hyde. She's not gonna wait forever. You have to prove to her that you want to be with her. Last week, if you had shown up at her dorm and said 'I love you,' she would have taken you back in a second. But you didn't, and she came here and saw for herself what you've become. She changed for you. Show her you can change too." Donna stepped back and turned to her car. She was surprised when Hyde reached out and put his arms around her. She hugged him back.

"Do you think she'll be upset if I wake her up at," he checked his watch, "four thirty in the morning to see her?"

Donna chuckled. "Trust me. She's going to remember this night as the most romantic of her life," she said as she let go of her friend. She stopped smiling. "Unless you screw it all up by being you. So, don't."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "I won't." Donna still looked wary. He sighed. "I swear on my stash, I will not be a dumbass."

"Good." Donna got into her car and drove off. Hyde sighed. He stepped into his car and tuned on the ignition, letting the soothing sounds of Zeppelin fill his ears. 'Well,' he thought, 'time to go.' He began driving and let the song give him courage for what he was about to do.

_Measuring a summers day_

_I only finds it slips away to grey_

_The hours, they bring me pain_

_Tangerine, tangerine_

_Living reflection from a dream_

_I was her love, she was my queen_

_And now a thousand years between_

_Thinking how it used to be_

_Does she still remember times like these_

_To think of us again_

_And I do_

_Tangerine, tangerine_

_Living reflection from a dream_

_I was her love, she was my queen_

_But now a thousand years between_

x

x

_Jackie rested her hand on the doorknob. This was the place that had been her home for so long. This was where she grew up. This was where her heart had been put to the test. She had a feeling this was where her heart would be broken. Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired young woman entered the basement. He was there. He was always there. "Steven?" she said timidly. Without looking up he replied, "Could you hold on a minute, babe? I'm a little busy wasting my life here." She walked up to him. "But, Steven you could do so much. You're so smart and talented, I don't want you to waste that." He huffed. "Why not? You wanted me to waste my time with you." She stared at the man she loved and saw the indifference in his eyes. She turned to the direction of the basement door as it opened. A barely-dressed girl walked in as though she owned the place and sat herself down on Hyde's lap. She looked Jackie up and down. "Would you excuse us? _I'm_ next in line." Jackie stared in shock. "But Steven, I thought you loved me." He sighed. "Jackie, how many times do I have to tell you. I don't have girlfriends, I just screw chicks… screw chicks… screw chicks… his voice faded._

Jackie's eyes snapped open. She threw the unfamiliar covers off and looked around frantically. She fell back onto the pillow when she remembered. She was at Donna's after the bastard Steven had let her go. Again. She felt a tear at the corner of her eye and wiped it away. Jackie Burkhart was _not_ going to cry over a man anymore. He didn't love her? Well, screw him! He can bang all the chicks he wants! He can be happy having nothing but one night stands. Jackie Burkhart could be happy too. She was going back to New York to finish college and be a successful business woman and then he could see what he missed out on! Jackie felt the anger rush through her veins and smiled. This felt so much better than crying over Steven Hyde. She didn't need him or his zen, or his smile, or his warmth, or the way he kissed her. She was independent! Trying to ignore how Donna-like she sounded, Jackie got out of bed and gathered her things. As she stuffed her scattered items into her suitcase, the man she was doing her best not to miss was standing in the doorway.

Hyde watched Jackie walk quickly around the room, completely oblivious to him. He smiled at the angry look on her face. It was much better than watching her cry, especially over him. Hyde cleared his throat loudly.

Jackie spun around, clutching a leather boot. He was standing there, leaning against the doorframe wearing his trademark smirk. She felt the anger boil through her again. "Get out," she said. He didn't move. "I'm telling you Steven, if you don't leave this house in ten seconds, I'll, I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked calmly.

Jackie glared at him. "I'll beat you with my boot." She stepped toward him menacingly but stopped when his expression didn't change. What was he doing here? He couldn't just charm his way back into her good graces. She wouldn't make it so easy for him this time. So, to his surprise, she walked right up to him and swung the boot into his arm and watched the thick heel collide with his elbow. Satisfied by the look of surprise, then pain on his face, she hit him with it again on his other arm. Hyde reached out and grabbed the shoe, throwing it on the ground.

He was impressed. Hyde didn't think she would have the nerve to do it. But he was still thinking of her as the girl she had been a long time ago, before him, not the woman she was now.And the woman she was now wasn't going to make it easy for him to confess to her.

"Okay, that's enough Jackie. I know you're mad at me and I get why."

"No you don't!" she shouted, and slapped him across the face for the second time.

Hyde resisted the urge to rub the sting out of his cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and tried to read her like he'd been able to before. He looked past the anger and was attempting to figure out what else was there, when she slapped him again on the other side of his face.

"Damn Jackie! Enough with the hitting! I just want to talk to you."

"You had every chance to talk to me, Steven. Don't act like I refused to listen to you or something because all I wanted was to hear you say something, anything. But it's too late now. You're too late."

"Jackie, it's only been an hour, how is it too late?"

She responded by bringing her arm back yet again, but Hyde was ready. He caught her wrist and pulled her toward him hard enough that she crashed into his chest. Jackie was breathing heavily. She felt his chest rise and fall against her own and it was all she could do not to rip his shirt of right then and there and push him onto her best friend's bed. She looked up at him. Surprise hit her when she saw the softness in his eyes. For a second, Jackie wondered where his sunglasses were.

"Will you please just listen to me?" he asked quietly. Jackie heard the desperation in his voice. Against her will she took his hand and led him into the room.

Hyde took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't hold back any of his feelings if he wanted her to forgive him. So he let the woman he loved intertwine her fingers with his and lead him into the room. He closed the door behind them.

_**To be continued… **_

Wow, that one's a little long. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm not too sure about the ending. Please please please review! I really want to know what you think of it. And the song was "Tangerine" by Led Zeppelin if anyone was wondering and it is one of the greatest songs of all time.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Hyde's confession! Hmm… what oh what will they do behind the locked door? Hope you like it and _please _review!

And gah-linda, I would never write Hyde with a moustache because, well, I thought it was gross. Only a stripper would like him with one of those (hint hint). Although I was fond of the beard. Made him all rugged and sexy : )

**Chapter 5**

_**Previously**… So Hyde let the woman he loved intertwine her fingers with his and lead him into the room. He closed the door behind them._

Jackie's heart was racing. She could actually feel her blood heating up in her veins. Every inch of her body was straining to bring them closer together. She felt his body heat and it consumed her, making her mind glaze over and the room spin. Her thoughts went fuzzy with each passing second they were together.

And he wasn't even touching her.

He wasn't even looking at her.

'Stupid, zen bastard,' Jackie thought, attempting to control herself. Why was he so hot right now? Why was he making her like this right now? She wanted to be angry with him, wanted to hate him so that this would be easier, but those feelings were quickly evaporating, leaving lust in their place. And the lust was growing, driving her crazy with desire.

Hyde sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jackie. He forced himself to look away from her. How could she possibly be so composed? All of his self control was working to its fullest extent to keep him from jumping on the dark-haired pixie that sat with him. He was craving her again, in a way that made him crazy, a way that swallowed him entirely. His head was starting to fill up with that fog again, that "Jackie" fog that he knew so well. It clouded his mind so that all he could see, smell, taste, feel was her and it made the world melt away.

Hyde tried to remember what he was doing there. He was thinking back, reaching for some distant memory that could explain how he ended up sitting on a bed with Jackie but all he could focus on was the single lock of hair separate from the rest of the curls that were pushed behind Jackie's ears. This one was resting lightly on her tanned shoulder. He stared at it, from the tip that was partly falling into the top of her blouse, all the way up to place where it disappeared into the rest of her hair. He wanted to wrap it around his finger, push it aside and cover the skin it had hidden with kisses.

Hyde shook his head. 'No,' he thought. He couldn't do that until he talked to her. He had to fix this, he had to make it right. He glanced at the woman that had him mesmerized and was startled by her intense stare. He recognized that look and tried not to think about what it meant for them if she was wearing it while watching him. He shook his head again and took a deep breath. _Mistake,_ he thought as Jackie's scent filled his lungs. She was waiting. It was now or never. Hyde stood up.

Jackie watched apprehensively as man she was undressing with her eyes paced in front of her. _Stop it,_ she ordered herself. But she had been without him for over a year and being so close to him again was giving her shivers (and dirty fantasies, but she was having a harder time ignoring those). He had been pacing silently, but suddenly turned to Jackie, startling her.

"I've never been one to talk about my feelings. Or much of anything. My parents never wanted to know what I was thinking, in fact, I'm pretty sure they forgot I existed for the most part unless they crashed into me on their way out the door. So I learned from them that feeling can only lead to pain. They drowned out their pain with alcohol and it made me think that if people needed to do that because it hurt too much to feel, than I would be one step ahead of them. I _wouldn't_ feel at all." Jackie opened her mouth but Hyde held up his hand to stop her. "Please, baby, let me finish. This is hard enough for me to do all at once, I don't want it to be dragged out." She only nodded, dumbfounded. She found herself wishing she had a tape recorder. "And it was working. I had friends and girls liked me and it was okay not to care about them because caring was a feeling. I had cared about my parents and that got me nowhere. So left them after getting what I wanted and that was that. I didn't feel guilty, I didn't feel sorry, I didn't feel anything. And then you walked into the basement with Kelso. And I felt again. First it was hate. I hated you like I'd never hated anyone before. You were so self absorbed, so snobby, so _full_ of yourself and it drove me crazy. I could never figure out why you, out of all people, were the one that got to me so much. Hours after you'd dragged Kelso out of the basement, I was still burning with hatred for you, and for myself. Because if I felt so much for you, even though they weren't exactly happy feelings, what did that say about me? And I kept hating you until I asked you to prom. I told myself and everyone else I only did it to shut you up, but deep down I knew it was because I couldn't stand seeing you so broken. I mean, you weren't supposed to feel either. You had always seemed like a cold-hearted, non-feeling bitch. But seeing you cry like that snapped me out of it. Because that meant that you felt, too. You have no idea how much that thought scared me. I thought the only thing we had in common was our ability not to care. And if you could care so much, then couldn't I care, too, no matter how much I didn't want to?"

Hyde took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to go through all of this, but it had come pouring out the minute he opened his mouth. She had always had that effect on him. He glanced at her and somehow found the strength to go on in her astounded expression.

"Your tears were the only thing to ever get past my zen armor. After the prom, I kept acting like I hated you because it was part of my image. I drank beer, I bitched about the government, I hated Jackie, I was zen. It's what was expected of me. But Kelso kept breaking your heart and you kept running to me. I've never told anyone this, but I kinda liked that you did. It made me feel needed and I'd never felt needed before. Then you finally ended it with Kelso for good. And, well, you know what happened." Hyde smiled at the memory. She had been so hot that day, in her tight black jeans. And every day after that.

"You were making me feel again. Only this time, I didn't hate you. This time, I was craving you constantly, practically counting down the minutes until I could touch you again. And if realizing you could care had scared me, this _terrified_ me. I was depending on you, I wanted you, and the thought of you leaving me made it hard to breath. Especially because I knew I was too far gone to tell you to stop before I got hurt. So I didn't. I kept it going with you and hoped that when you left I would be able to convince myself it would be what I wanted. But you never went along with my plan. You didn't go back to Kelso, even though I was expecting you to at any second. And finally, when you told me you loved me, I let myself believe you really did, and that you wouldn't go back to him. So when I saw you two on the couch, it hurt so much more than anything I had ever felt." Hyde stopped pacing and knelt down in front of Jackie. He took her hand and looked anywhere but her face. "It wasn't even seeing you two together. It was knowing that you could make me feel so much that scared me to death. To feel this much because of someone else and have no control over it was mind-blowing. I didn't want to feel anymore." Hyde hesitated. This was getting harder. Jackie squeezed his hand encouragingly. He closed his eyes. "That's what the nurse did. She made me not feel. You have no idea how badly I want to take that back. It was the absolute worst thing I have ever done and I hate myself for it."

Jackie was numb from feeling so much from his words. She placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled when he leaned into it. But he wasn't done yet.

"I should have told you how much I loved you when we got back together, and every day after that. But I was so scared you didn't completely forgive me. I was scared you would throw my mistake back in my face if I ever messed up. I know I shouldn't have thought that but I did. I knew what Kelso's cheating had done to you. I knew when I did it too, it was so much worse because you thought I was better than him. Which is why I thought you would leave me, because it still hurt you. And you kept talking about marriage." Hyde shook his head. "I still can't believe you want to marry me. I kept saying I couldn't see a future with you because I was sure the one you saw with me was one where I was a successful businessman and we had a big house and plenty of money and I knew I would never be able to give you that. But I'll try, Jacks. I don't want to be scared of what you make me feel anymore. I love you so much and-" Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around his neck and smothered his mouth with hers. He stood from the floor, taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his hair, moaning with pleasure into his wet, open mouth.

Hyde was drunk from Jackie's kisses. He let his hands roam her body like he had been able to so long ago. One hand drifted up her shirt and he shivered at the smoothness of her bare skin. He let out a sharp breath when he felt Jackie's hand making its way down his chest to his belt buckle…

_**To be continued… **_

I know, I know. I ended it just when it was getting good. But the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! And I accept anonymous reviews now, so don't hold out on me!


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I'm **dying** for some reviews! I don't think you know how much they mean to me, but I love them _so so so _much!! I really hope this chapter meets your expectations. I've never written anything smutty before in my life (and dreams of Hyde don't count) so I hope I do okay! Oh, that reminds me… a pair we all know and love get a little dirty in this chapter, so the rating should be a little closer to M. Sorry if anyone is disappointed. : )

**Chapter 6**

_**Previously**… Hyde let his hands roam her body like he had been able to so long ago. One hand drifted up her shirt. He let out a sharp breath when he realized Jackie's hand was feeling its way down his chest to his belt…_

Hyde groaned. He never thought he would feel like this again, but Jackie was making him crazy with lust. He abandoned her mouth and dragged his lips across her neck, making her whimper. He felt her hand travel even lower before teasingly bringing it back up to his chest. Hyde's breathing was heavy.

"God, Jackie," he moaned.

Jackie felt his mouth leave her neck and she twisted in his arms in protest until his heated lips surrounded her earlobe. She bit back a moan of pleasure and arched her back. She reached her hands into the collar of his shirt and slowly, deliberately, unfastened the first button. She smirked when she felt his breathing speed up against her skin. Jackie felt his erection pressed up against her thigh and pulled the second button from Hyde's shirt more quickly.

Hyde couldn't take much more of this. Her fingertips were brushing against his chest so teasingly, it was all he could do not to throw her onto the bed at that moment and rip off every inch of her clothing. But he had waited so long, too long for this and he wanted it to last. He laid butterfly kisses across her collarbone and further down her chest. She was squirming even more now, trying to keep their bodies pressed tightly together. Hyde took one hand from her waist and slipped his finger into the apex of her shirt. He pulled it down very slightly and let his lips continue to travel down her body.

Jackie's breathing was getting heavier. She wrapped her legs even more tightly around Hyde's torso and fumbled with the next button on his shirt. She nearly cried out in frustration when she realized her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't get a good grip on the tiny object. Giving up on the shirt (for the moment) she instead ran her fingers through his hair and held his head firmly against her chest. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Steven, please," Jackie whimpered. She felt like the two of them were in a 600 degree oven. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was mildly surprised they hadn't burned the house down yet. He obediently brought his face up to hers and captured her lips desperately. Hyde finally set her down on her feet, still holding her by the waist as she tried to balance herself. She continued to kiss him as though her life depended on it, exploring his warm, sweet mouth with her tongue, and once again returned her hands to his stubborn shirt. Jackie pulled her lips from his and sighed, irritated when she remembered all of the tiny buttons keeping his body from hers. She glared at them. Stupid little plastic circles. She could have sworn they were laughing at her.

"God, Steven, why would you choose today of all days to finally listen to me and wear a shirt with buttons?" she asked angrily.

Hyde grinned. It was nice seeing her so pissed off and turned on at the same time.

"I did it just for you, doll," he whispered. His breath tickled her ear. His hand skimmed over the smooth skin of her thigh under her shorts and Jackie thought 'Screw it' and ripped the shirt apart, sending buttons flying across the room. She smirked at the shocked expression on Hyde's face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He just shook his head before sliding his hands under her shirt and lifting it above her head. He threw it aside and Jackie frantically brought his head down to meet her lips again. They shivered in unison at the intimate contact of their naked skin.

"Jackie," Hyde said in between kisses, "I don't think I can wait anymore."

"Good," she responded, her voice laden with desire. Jackie once again wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her onto the bed. She reached down and unfastened his belt. He quickly discarded his jeans, shoes, and socks before laying himself down on top of her.

Jackie yanked off her shorts and panties and grabbed the back of her lover's neck, forcing him down for another heavy, languid kiss. They were moving slowly now, anticipating. They broke apart. Hyde's face hovered above her own. She stared into his eyes as the two of them caught their breaths, wondering if the love she saw in them had always been there or if he was only now brave enough to show it to her. She never wanted to look away from him again, but her eyelids fell shut when he slid inside of her. Without thinking, she raised her hips to meet him halfway, like she always had before. And for the first time in over a year, she felt perfect again.

x

x

x

_So long_

_I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know its a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

Hours later, music played softly from the radio next to Donna's bed. Hyde rested on top of Jackie, breathing heavily, with his forehead resting on the pillow. Jackie was rubbing circles on his back with her fingertips making him drowsy. He shifted, about to roll off her, but she stopped him.

"No," she whispered, "stay. You're keeping me warm." He smiled against her neck and rubbed his hands up and down her sides, slowly. He continued until her breathing became slow and regular. Hyde carefully rolled to the side, pulling Jackie with him.

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

He stared at the beautiful woman beside him and wondered what he had done to deserve to be loved by her. She was breathing softly onto his shoulder, short, warm breaths coming slowly and evenly, each one following the previous after the exact same amount of time. He watched her frown and scrunch up her nose in her sleep and fought the desire to laugh.

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Wont you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? _

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

Hyde knew he had taken her for granted. He knew how much of a jerk he had been, and how much he needed to change to deserve her. But right now, with Jackie so real, asleep in his arms, he didn't want to worry about anything. About how much it would hurt if she left, or how hard their life together would be. He just watched her breath and hoped that this moment would last forever.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

Hyde tightened his grip on Jackie's waist and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. He didn't want to miss a second of her. He had already wasted so much time trying to be cool, and all he wanted at this moment was to make up for it. She tucked her head deeper into his chest and Hyde heard her speak softly in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about and hoped it was him.

_You're so good_

_When we make love its understood_

_Its more than a touch or a word we say_

_Only in dreams could it be this way_

_When you love someone_

_Yeah, really love someone_

The moon peeked into the bedroom, illuminating the young lovers. Time was frozen for a moment, and people looked up at the sky and wondered what was happening. Eric, so far away from the one he loved, watched the children he was teaching, running around in the sun. He fingered a photograph of Donna, worn out from being held so much. Kelso held his Betsy gently as he stood on the porch of his home so amazed by the love he felt for her. Fez walked yet another lonely woman out of the door of his apartment and wondered why this didn't feel as good as he thought it would. And Donna drove, letting her sobs drown out the song on the radio.

_Now, I know its right_

_From the moment I wake up till deep in the night_

_There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_

_Than holding you, tenderly_

Hyde felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness, and thanked the god he didn't believe in that he wasn't sleeping alone tonight. He kissed Jackie on the temple and fell away with her, into dreams he wouldn't remember in the morning.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_And a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_

_Ooh, I've been waiting_

_I've been waiting, yeah_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_I've been waiting_

_Wont you come into my life? _

_My life?_

x

x

x

Please, anyone who reads this story, wont you pretty, pretty please leave a review!! They make me so happy and I am literally down on my knees, begging for one. Don't make me humiliate myself in vain!! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!!!

And the song at the end is "Waiting for a Girl Like You" by Foreigner.


	7. Chapter 7

I love all you reviewers!! I get all giggly every time I read a new one. Thanks so much to the people who keep reading this story. You guys are awesome!!! Okay, in this story Eric never writes the letter breaking up with Donna, so they're still sort of together. Hope you like this chapter!!

**Chapter 7**

_**Previously**… He kissed Jackie on the temple and fell away with her, into dreams he wouldn't remember in the morning. _

Donna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her breathing was still shaky, and her hands weren't as steady as they should have been on the steering wheel. She didn't know how long she had been driving for, but her tears had come as soon as Hyde left. 'God, _he's_ actually going to do something for the woman he loves, not leave her to rot while he jets off to the other side of the world,' Donna thought angrily. But she saw Eric's face in her mind, smiling the way he always did just before kissing her and more tears came. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he just stay here with her? They could have been so happy.

But deep down, Donna knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't have been able to go to college with her and she never would have seen him. And now she was alone, still living with her dad, with nothing to look forward to but extremely grim prospects for her once-bright future. Didn't she used to have plans? Wasn't she going to be a journalist? Her breath caught at the thought. How long had it been since she wrote anything besides letters to her boyfriend? Fresh tears filled her eyes as she thought about how far she had traveled from her dreams. And for a man who wasn't even on the same continent anymore.

Donna ran her hands through her crimson hair. She had been doing that a lot lately, ever since she dyed the blonde back to its original color right after Eric had left. It didn't suit her. She felt so much like a Barbie, it was nauseating. Not to mention it was also Laurie's hair color. That couldn't mean anything good. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the dashboard. Startled at the time, she looked closer. No, it was right. 7:30 in the morning. She had been driving in circles for three straight hours. Donna turned the car around and headed back towards her house. She realized that, for the long time she'd been driving, she never came within ten miles of the border of Point Place. And that thought made her sad, for reasons she didn't understand.

She finally pulled into her driveway just as the dawn was beginning to break, purposely averting her eyes from the Vista Cruiser next door. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Donna checked her reflection quickly in the window of the car, wiping away a few stray tears before walking into her house. She smiled at the note from her dad on the counter. He had left it there a few days before, reminding her of the number of the pizza parlor if she got hungry while he was in Florida. As though she didn't know how to make herself a decent meal (she ignored the lump of burnt macaroni and cheese she had ruined the night before). Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Donna plodded up the stairs to her room. Without turning on the lights, she fell facedown onto her bed.

Only to find it was already occupied.

Donna jumped up, screaming. She ran to the wall and flipped the switch, grabbing a thick book from her desk on the way. She spun around and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

"Please tell me you two didn't do it in my bed," Donna sighed in exasperation as she lowered her improvised weapon. Jackie and Hyde sat up, blinking at the harsh light that had woken them up. And to the redhead's annoyance, they both appeared to be naked.

"Oh my god, Donna, I'm so sorry," Jackie said, covering herself up with a sheet, "but, you know, we were caught in the heat of the moment, and there wasn't a whole lot of time to just run over to the basement. And your bed is way more comfortable than Steven's tiny cot anyway." Jackie stopped her rambling and looked at her friend guiltily.

"Hey, I resent that," groaned Hyde, pulling the sheets over his head to block out the light. Donna shook her head.

"Okay, you two seriously need to get out of here. Did you even think of what could have happened if my dad had been here?"

"Well, he isn't, so stop freaking out okay? Look, we can just leave right now," Jackie said and started to get up.

"Oh, no you don't." Hyde grabbed her by the waist and she fell on top of him laughing, completely forgetting her best friend was there. They began whispering to each other, causing Jackie to giggle even more. Donna made a face when the couple started making out.

"God, you two are disgusting," she said and threw the book she had been holding at them.

"Ow! Damn it, Donna, fine we'll leave! Just get out so we can get dressed," Hyde yelled. Donna threw her hands up in the air and walked out of her room. Too many minutes later, they walked out hand in hand, still laughing but, thankfully, fully dressed.

"Took you long enough," she muttered. She wondered why their happiness was pissing her off so much. Hyde shrugged.

"Hey, don't give the advice if you're not willing to suffer the consequences," he said as they walked down the stairs. Donna glared at their retreating forms.

"Just so you know, a naked Eric has been in that bed," Donna called after them. She smiled at Jackie's squeal of disgust. She stepped back into her room, shuddering at the sight of the rumpled sheets coming off the mattress. Sleeping in that bed no longer seemed like an option, so she sat down at her desk. 'Maybe I'll write to Eric' she thought, pulling a notebook toward her. But what came from the pen in her hand was something she never expected.

x

x

x

Jackie and Hyde were already bickering that same day (after a bit more early morning delight). They didn't get out of bed in the early afternoon. Jackie coaxed him from his room carefully.

"Come on Steven, it'll be fun. I promise," she sang out while pulling him by the hands. He groaned loudly.

"Jackie, I don't wanna go," he whined.

She stomped her foot and glared at him. "Oh you are _going_, Steven Hyde, whether you like it or not!"

He smiled. "But I just want to stay in bed with you. We were having a pretty good time until you planed this little field trip." She smiled up at him sweetly.

"I know, baby, but we can't just have sex all day. The Forman's are awake," Jackie said. "It might be a little awkward for you to have to explain why you were screaming so much."

"Well, I imagine when they see you naked in my bed they'll understand," he responded with a smirk.

She scoffed. "No way would I let myself get caught by them! The minute I hear them coming down the stairs, I'd be out the door in a second."

"Way to stick by me, Jacks," Hyde sighed, shaking his head. "You know, I was hoping you might be a little more loyal." She squeezed his hand.

"Maybe in a different situation, but if _that_ were ever to happen, you would so be on your own. You saw how much they freaked out when they found me in your bed last time. And that was when we were just sleeping. Now, let's go."

Jackie tried to control the growing smile on her face, but she found it impossible. She was with the man she loved more than anything in the world, and he was opening up to her like he never had before, telling her he loved her for no reason, only because it was true. His soft whispers to her she heard an hour before were still making her shiver with happiness. Jackie gently eased the basement door open and pulled her Puddin' Pop through it. He made a face and tried once again to pull her back into his bedroom. But Jackie was just as stubborn as Hyde, and she stood her ground. Within several seconds of their stare down, the electricity in the air drove them into each other's lips and it was several minutes before they came up for air. Jackie opened her mismatched eyes and looked into Steven's blue ones. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Please Steven," she said, "it would mean so much to me." She tried not to smile as he rolled his eyes and led her out the door with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'he loves me.'

x

x

x

Hyde sat with his arm around Jackie in a booth at the Hub, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that had grown in his chest since he woke up. She was so happy, bouncing up and down, constantly pulling his head towards hers for another kiss, and even though he was loving it, Hyde knew it wouldn't last. In two days her winter break was over and she would be leaving for New York again.

Jackie leaned her head on Hyde's shoulder and wondered what was bothering him. He already seemed distant, but not the way he had been a year before (thank god). He was hiding something from her, and while she preferred a secret over pushing her away, her imagination was running wild. What could have possibly happened to make him act this way? She thought of everything, from the completely ridiculous (he had joined a cult) to the almost plausible in a way she didn't want to think about (he had gotten someone pregnant while she was gone). She glanced up at him again, hoping so much that she was seeing something that wasn't there, but his doubt was all too apparent in his eyes.

"Steven?" she said tentatively. He glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, but suddenly looked away. "Nothing. Forget it." Maybe she was overreacting. He would tell her if he had anything on his mind, right? Jackie didn't want to be the one to ruin the day. "Everything's fine."

Hyde didn't believe her for a second. She was hiding something. He couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of record. They hadn't even been back together for a whole day and already she was upset. He pushed her hair away from her neck and began kissing the exposed skin lightly. He looked up and tried not to smile when her eyes fell shut. He kissed his way down her neck until Jackie's blouse got in the way. Hyde lowered it off her shoulder and his lips continued their warm, wet path along her body.

Jackie bit her lip. God, he was _way _too good at that. She held back a moan when his hand drifted down from her shoulder, dragging itself across her waist. She let her head fall back against the wall when his fingers began tracing patterns on her upper thigh, his lips continuing to melt the skin on her shoulder. Well, he wasn't going to do this to her in public without her doing it right back to him. With a thrill she realized that was probably his plan. Brilliant bastard. So she wrapped an arm around his waist under his shirt. 'Let's see how he likes it,' she thought. He caught his breath, and suddenly, with no idea how, she knew what was bothering him. And she knew exactly how to fix it for both of them.

"Steven," she whispered.

"Uh-huh," he murmured against her flesh.

"Tell me not to go." He lifted his head and looked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her head into his chest. "Please, Steven, tell me not to go to New York. Tell me to stay here with you."

Hyde stared at the top of Jackie's head in shock. How the hell did she know what he had been thinking about? But, of course, she had probably been thinking the same thing.

"Jackie, I cant do that," he replied softly. She pulled away from him with fury in her eyes. He stared back at her, wondering where the anger had come from.

"Why not?" she spat. "Do you even want me to stay? Was I just some stupid lay for you, is that why you said what you did last night? God, you don't even care do you!"

Jackie stood up from the booth quickly and walked to the door. She knew it was childish of her and guilt was already seeping into mind for what she had said. She knew with her entire being that he loved her but her selfishness, however smaller it had become since being with Steven, took over. All she wanted at that moment was to be with him and he was letting her go back to school, where they would never see each other. Is that what he really wanted? With fresh tears in her eyes, Jackie pushed open the door to the Hub and ran out into the sun.

x

Okay, not too sure about this chapter. **Please **review!! I really want to know what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

I am SO unbelievably sorry for the amount of time that has gone by since my last update! My stupid life got in the way of everything. And I am also really sorry for having J/H drama so soon after they got back together (I know everyone hated Jackie's tantrum), but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make you guys a little nervous : ) But no worries! Things will be resolved soon enough!

Once again, I love my reviewers! All of you are so great and encourage me to keep going with this story, even though it's getting completely out of control (I really have no idea where it's going). Thank you so much for that. Although I think you should know fanfiction is seriously cutting into my study time, so my next chapter might not be up for a couple of weeks. Again, so sorry!

**Chapter 8**

_**Previously…**_

_"Please, Steven, tell me not to go to New York. Tell me to stay here with you."_

_"Jackie, I cant do that," he replied softly._

_"Why not?" she spat. "Do you even want me to stay? Was I just some stupid lay for you, is that why you said what you did last night? God, you don't even care do you!" With fresh tears in her eyes, Jackie pushed open the door to the Hub and ran out into the sun._

x

x

Hyde was motionless for several seconds, before he finally came to his senses. He jumped up and ran out the door after her, blinking in the bright sunlight. He yanked his glasses off his t-shirt and put them on. He looked around.

"Damn it Jackie, where are you," he muttered to himself. He was heading toward his car, thinking she might be on her way to Donna's and he could catch her before she got there, when he heard a whimper from behind him. Hyde spun around and saw Jackie leaning against the wall in the alley next to the Hub with her eyes shut tight. Her shoulders were shaking and her small hands were curled into fists by her side. He immediately walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

"C'mere, Jacks," he said quietly. But she shook her head violently and tried to stop crying. Hyde pulled her into his chest and held her tightly but she stood stiffly. Why was she doing this? She _knew_ he loved her, and she had to be crazy to think that last night was a one night stand. She must be upset about something else, although he couldn't imagine what.

Jackie let Hyde hug her but she was too depressed to hug him back. She was so tired. 'When did I let myself turn into this?' she wondered. She felt a tear squeeze itself out of her closed eyes and roll down her smooth cheek. His chest seemed to vibrate when he spoke.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad?" he asked, so softly she had to smile. Jackie pulled away from him and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not mad at you Steven, I'm mad at me." He looked at her questioningly. "It's just…you turned me into the kind of girl that does anything to keep her boyfriend with her at all costs. This past year I've been more independent than I've been my whole life. I was finally doing something for myself, I was earning what I gained. It felt so good knowing the only person I needed was myself. And it scares me to know that all it takes is one night with you to turn me back into the Jackie that had to depend on someone else for happiness," she said, avoiding Hyde's eyes. "It's not that I don't want you to make me happy, or anything, it's just that, if I'm willing to give up my whole future for you, how am I still my own person? I finally lived by myself with no guidance and no one to tell me what to do. I think you gave me the strength to do that, but now you're making me want to throw it all away so I can stay here with you."

Hyde didn't know what to say. This girl always made things more complicated than they had to be.

"Jackie, it doesn't have to be like that. You can still be independent if you're with me. I'm not gonna make you stay here, I don't want you to stay here if it means giving up your future," he said.

"But that's the problem," Jackie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know you're not making me stay here, but I _want _you to make me stay. I," she closed her eyes, unable to believe she was saying this, that she thought it was true. She almost didn't say anything, but before she could stop herself it came out. "I want to stay with you, I want you to _make _me stay with you, even if it means throwing my life away, because at least that way when we're older, I'll be able to blame you for keeping me here." She winced and shut her eyes tighter. "Does that make me horrible?"

Hyde stared at her, leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. "You're scared," he finally said. She looked up at him defiantly.

"Of what?"

"That you'll fail," he responded, completely astounded that she felt that way (but more surprised that he figured it out). Jackie scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are _so _wrong. I am _not_ scared of failing! _I_ am Jackie Burkhart. Nothing scares me. Why would I be scared?" she said, flipping her hair. But he knew she only did that when she got defensive, when she was trying to hide herself. Her bitchiness was her version of 'zen.'

"Because you've never failed before. You've gotten what you wanted your whole life and you don't think you can do something on your own. But you can, babe, I know you can." Hyde saw her face soften as her façade fell away and at last she let him see the fear in her eyes. He gently tugged on her sleeve and pulled her to him. Jackie finally relented and let herself be comforted by him. She wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist.

" I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

"You can," he replied quietly.

"I don't want to be scared anymore," she mumbled into his chest. He stroked her hair.

"You don't have to be, doll."

x

Jackie leaned against Hyde as he led her into his room. They hadn't said much on the drive from the Hub. He took off his boots and climbed into the small cot. Jackie smiled sadly and slid under the covers facing him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she slid one leg in between his, tangling their limbs together. Jackie pressed her forehead against his and sighed.

"What are we gonna do, Steven?" she asked in a small voice. She watched him close his eyes.

"I don't know, babe," he responded tiredly. "Let's just go to sleep."

Jackie closed her eyes, but opened them again after a few seconds. She sat up.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Hyde asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry Steven," she whispered. "I didn't mean anything I said back there at the Hub I just-" She took a shaky breath and shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Are you mad at me?"

Hyde shook his head in disbelief. For someone who was so full of herself, her insecurities ran deep. He put his hand around her neck, tangling his fingers into her hair, and kissed her hard. She moaned and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Hyde lifted her onto his lap and Jackie pressed herself down onto him, making him hold her tighter. He pulled away, still keeping her face inches away from his own.

"Never," he whispered, before lifting her up off his lap and down onto her back. He eased himself down on top of her and kissed her deeply. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair, and returned the kiss with everything she had. After a long time, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Jackie stared into his blue, blue eyes, feeling like she could get lost in them if she looked for long enough. Hyde gazed back at her, until he finally rolled to his side of the cot. She snuggled up against him, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her, and fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing in her ear.

x

x

x

Eric read Donna's letter again, trying to figure out what could be happening to her to make her write this. He shook his head and tried to retain the words beyond the first line. Something about driving around for hours without leaving Point Place (how the hell had she managed to do that?) and being tied down to something that wasn't worth it.

_Him?_

No. She wasn't talking about him. She couldn't be talking about him. He was worth it. She was always telling him he was worth waiting for, that she loved him enough to wait. When had become her burden instead of her support? Eric crumpled up the letter in his hands and threw it across the cramped room. Didn't she see he was doing this for them? Didn't she know he was here in Africa so that he could be everything she deserves? He knew she wanted to go to school, but he wasn't stopping her. She didn't have to break up with him to do that.

x

But she did. She believed that with her entire self. Donna knew she would never go to college unless she had no obligations, nothing to hold her back. And as far away as he was, Eric was still keeping her there, suffocating her with the rest of the ones that never escaped Point Place. She had to break them completely so that she wouldn't feel like she was leaving something behind. So she did. Donna packed all of her things rapidly, knowing she had to go before anything could change her mind. She walked quickly from her closet, a pile of flannel shirts balanced across her arm, reading a section of the Madison newspaper. She dropped the clothes into her suitcase and leaned over her desk, circling an apartment listing from the newspaper. Donna reached for her phone and dialed the number. She was finally free.

x

x

x

(I know this is totally random, but I'm really bored.) Earlier I tried to write a one shot with the song _Just Like Heaven_ by The Cure, but while I was listening to it I realized it was the perfect Jackie/Hyde story exactly as it was. I honestly could not think of anything that needed to be added. So, I think every j/h fan should listen to it (and every other song by The Cure, because they're amazing). I know probably no one will, but I can hope.


	9. Chapter 9

I am getting so lazy about updating and I'm so sorry! (But to be fair, it's not my fault fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this document. I finished this chapter days ago and I would have posted then if the website weren't so stupid.) If anyone is still reading this, which I doubt, I will try really hard to write faster. Please review, even if it's just to complain that I never post anything!

I didn't plan it, but this chapter ends a bit dirtily. So let's give this one an 'M' rating, just to be safe )

**Disclaimer**: Silly me, I forgot to mention that I don't own any of the characters in this story, I am simply using them in an attempt to save That 70s Show for those of us who were completely disgusted by the eighth season. The writers of that season should be ashamed of themselves for massacring something so wonderful.

**Chapter 9**

_**Previously**… She dropped the clothes into her suitcase and leaned over her desk, circling an apartment listing from the newspaper. Donna reached for her phone and dialed the number. She was finally free._

X

**The next morning…**

"So, you're finally leaving this hellhole?"

"Yeah. I'm taking a couple of creative writing classes this semester, and a leadership class that sounded really interesting. It's taught by this woman that-"

"Uh-huh, that sounds fascinating, really. Are you seriously packing all of those shirts? Donna, flannel was hardly acceptable for high school. And this is _college._ You really need a new wardrobe to mark this new phase of your life." Donna glared at her friend.

"Thanks a lot, Jackie. Why don't you just do something that will actually help me get out of here by tonight? There's so much I still haven't done and I don't think I have enough time," Donna said, pacing from one side of her room to the other. Jackie got up from the bed and went to Donna's closet.

"Okay, well, what do you need? Besides a hairstylist, because clearly we do _not_ have enough time for that. What?" Jackie said when Donna threw her hands into the air with a groan. She walked over to the smaller girl and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Jackie, please focus. And not on the flatness of my hair, or the masculinity of my clothes, or my unnatural height. Focus on the fact that I just broke up with Eric and the only thing keeping me from having a total breakdown is getting out of this town within the next six hours," Donna said in a low voice, staring into Jackie's mismatched eyes. Jackie dropped the blouse she had been scrutinizing and stared back at Donna, finally aware of how exasperated she was.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. What do we need to do first?" She rolled her eyes at Donna's doubtful expression. "I'm serious. No more talk about your appearance, just your bright future." Jackie clapped her hands once and watched her friend expectantly. Donna finally decided Jackie was being sincere and glanced at her list.

"Alright, I think I have enough clothes packed for now, I just need to run to the store to get some notebooks and pencils and stuff. I already called about an apartment in Madison. It sounds pretty nice, has a washer and dryer. But the rent's a little high, I'm gonna have to find a good job on campus to pay for it, one that wont cut into class time. Let's see…maybe next semester there'll be a dorm available, I'll have to talk to someone about that. Okay we just need to head down to the store and then I think I'm good." Donna looked up from the list. "Jackie! Stop filing your nails, we have to go!" Jackie rolled her eyes and followed the redhead out the door, placing the nail file back into her purse.

"Fine, but I think I deserve something pretty for doing this with you!"

x

x

Jackie stared out the window at the passing scenery. The town she grew up in had never looked so inviting. It was so hard to think of leaving it again, particularly because this time, she would be leaving someone behind. She exhaled, watching her breath spread across the glass in a pale fog. She raised her finger and traced a heart on the window. Sighing, Jackie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Steven's face immediately appeared in her mind, making her smile. But her happiness faded when she remembered that she was leaving the next morning.

"Jackie? Jackie, are you even listening to me?" Donna said in her 'annoyed' voice. Jackie reluctantly turned to look at her. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles white.

"What, Donna?" Jackie said tiredly.

"I was just saying that I really think I did the right thing sending him that letter, you know? I mean, I wasn't wrong was I? I have to do this on my own, I can't be dependant on him anymore. This is my life and he's the one who left it. He made his choice and I've made mine. It's a good thing I ended it with him. Right?" Donna glanced over at Jackie again, waiting for her to confirm that she was right, absolutely, breaking up with that scrawny loser was the best idea you ever had. But the listless body in the passenger seat stared back at Donna blankly for several seconds before finally responding.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Eric! God, Jackie. What is your problem? I am _trying_ to convince myself that I had to break up with him to go to college and you're supposed to be agreeing with me! Then we can complain about what a jackass he is for ditching me like he did." Donna turned back to the road and waited for Jackie to reply.

"Uh-huh."

Donna sighed loudly. She had been like this ever since the left the house. Jackie was never like this, especially when shopping. She always had an endless supply of energy and enough peppiness to drive Donna up a wall. But she was different now, probably because she was leaving as well.

"Jackie. I'm sure you and Hyde will be fine now. I mean, he's not a total moron anymore. He knows you love him. You guys can make it work," Donna said, trying to be comforting.

"I know, but it wont be the same. I want to be able to see him every day, to kiss him whenever I want to. We just got past all of the problems that held us back before and I don't want to come back in a couple of weeks and have him acting the way he was when we broke up." Jackie ran her fingers through her hair and slumped further into her seat. 'I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I do. You should go to college, graduate, and become amazingly successful. We can do it together. Oh! And then we can write a book and have it published and it'll help millions of young women all over the world leave their stupid, clingy, needy boyfriends to pursue a happy and meaningful life. What do you think?" Donna listened for Jackie's response excitedly. They were going to be a team of wall-breaking, earth-shattering feminists! "Jackie? Say something, this is a brilliant idea!" Donna pulled the car into her driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. Jackie jumped out of the car the instant it stopped, leaving Donna waiting for a response. But she knew she wouldn't get one when she saw the petite brunette make a beeline to the Forman basement. She shook her head. "Hyde had better not ruin our plans," Donna muttered to herself as she took the shopping bags into her house.

x

Jackie ran down the basement steps as fast as her high heel boots would let her. Before she even got to the bottom of the flight, she could hear the sound of Zeppelin pulsing from inside. She burst through the door and walked to Hyde, throwing herself onto his lap. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, resting one hand on her upper thigh.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he murmured as she buried her face in his neck.

"Nothing, nothing." Jackie sat up and stared at the TV screen. Hyde counted down in his head. '5,4,3,2,1' and off she went.

"It's just that Donna dumped Eric and she kept talking about how we were gonna leave our boyfriends to go to college and become destructive feminists and write a freaking book and it just became too much and I couldn't take it. Everyone is leaving, Steven, everyone. The only ones left in this town are you and Fez and it's like it's not even home anymore, you know? And Donna and Eric were supposed to be forever. They're the ideal couple, even though she's like ten times bigger than he is, everyone knows they'll get married and grow old together, they already had their big breakup, they're supposed to be done with that and if they break up again, then everyone will break up and I love you, I don't want to leave you just to join a bunch of hairy, angry, psycho women with Donna! That's her thing, not mine! I _like_ shaving, and wearing pretty clothes and being beautiful but she's gonna drag me into her little 'women's rights' world and I can't deal with that right now. I already have to leave you in less than 24 hours, aren't I going through enough torture, damnit!?" Jackie breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She glanced down at Hyde, who was watching her with a raised eyebrow, extremely amused. "_What_ are you smirking about?" Jackie asked, suddenly annoyed.

Hyde shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just trying to process everything you just- wait, did you say Donna dumped Forman?"

"Yes! Keep up, Steven, my whole world is falling apart here!" Jackie sighed heavily, leaning into Hyde's warm chest. He tightened his grip on her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She closed her eyes in response to the intimate contact and instantly relaxed.

"It's okay, Jacks. They'll be fine once he comes back from- wait, what do you mean it's just me and Fez, where the hell is Donna going?"

"She got an apartment in Madison so she could go to college!" Jackie wailed. "I hate it when things change that I want to stay the same," she huffed and crossed her arms angrily. She glared at Hyde when she heard him chuckle. "And what is so funny?" Jackie demanded.

Hyde continued laughing. "Nothing, babe, you just look so cute when you're mad," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Jackie softened at once and pressed her hand to her chest.

"You think I'm cute?" she said with a small, triumphant smile. Hyde scowled.

"Yes, but don't you dare tell anyone. It'll ruin my rep," he said coolly. Jackie only grinned.

"Oh, honey, your reputation is already ruined. Everyone in the world knows how much you love me."

"Really? How's that?"

"I spray painted it on the wall of the gym when me and Donna got back from visiting Marquette," she said, flipping her hair.

"That was you?" Hyde asked incredulously. Jackie nodded. Hyde stared at her in disbelief. "That is so badass," he said lustfully before pulling her head down to meet his in a passionate kiss.

_Hear my baby comin' down the track__  
Betcha my baby's comin' back  
Someday she'll get back to me  
We're gonna raise a family_

She shifted her body so she was straddling him and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Hyde groaned into her open mouth and pushed her further down in his lap so she could feel how hard he was. Jackie grabbed a fistful of his curls in each of her hands and pressed herself against him, bringing their bodies as close together as possible. Abruptly, Hyde stood up, securing Jackie's legs around his waist. Without breaking contact, he carried her to his room. Somewhere along the way, Jackie's blouse came off, along with Hyde's boots and belt.

_We're gonna groove, _

_Yeah groove __Yeah we're gonna groove _

_We're gonna love... until the break of day _

He turned around to close the door, at the same time pushing Jackie against it. She made love to his mouth with her tongue, savoring every sound of arousal he made. Jackie pulled her head away from him and bucked her hips into his growing erection. Hyde closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, but Jackie teasingly pulled away from him. She smiled when he whimpered desperately, digging his fingers into her slim waist. Slowly, Jackie lowered her head and brushed her lips across his ear.

_Sweet as sweet as sweet can be _

_You don't know whatcha do to me _

_Let me say you're my one desire _

_Y__ou just set my soul on fire _

Hyde's breathing sped up and Jackie smiled before taking his earlobe into her mouth, dragging her teeth across it. Hyde growled, and stalked to the cot, laying her down on top of it. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression, the one he always wore when she teased him like that. "C'mere, Puddin' Pop," she whispered, lifting an arm to wave him over. Hyde cracked a smile and pulled his shirt over his head before settling himself between her thighs. His skin was hot against hers and she shuddered at the close contact. "Hurry," she whimpered and reached down to unbutton his pants. Hyde obeyed and managed to get out of the rest of his clothes. Jackie yanked off her skirt and panties, and lost herself in her Steven's feather-light touch.

_Oh we're gonna groove yeah groove _

_Yeah we're gonna groove _

_We're gonna love... until the break of day _

He slowly unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Hyde kissed her entire body until she was on the brink of an orgasm before stopping to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile lit up her features. Hyde reached up and brushed her cheek, flushed with desire. Jackie's eyelids fluttered open and she watched him watch her, looking so serious. She brought his head down and kissed him deeply, slowly, exploring his mouth as though it were the first time. He entered her, filled her completely and she broke away from him with a gasp. He leaned his head down and kissed her shoulder.

_Sweet as sweet as sweet can be _

_Lemme tell ya you don't know whatcha do to me _

_You just set my soul on fire _

_Woman you know you're my one desire... _

"I love you Jackie," he whispered, dragging his fingers along her abdomen. "So much." She pushed him deeper inside of her and he began to thrust, slowly at first, until they found a rhythm. She closed her eyes and he sent her over the edge, breathing his name. Hyde followed and collapsed on top of her. They lay still for a while, catching their breath. Jackie gently pushed him until he rolled over, clutching her hips so that she wound up on top of him. She chuckled softly.

"What?" Hyde asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking I should vandalize more often if that's my reward." Hyde smiled at her.

"Anything for you, doll. _Especially_ that."

_We gonna groove..._

x

x

x

Hope you liked it! I am actually quite proud of this one, so pretty please review and let me know if I have a reason to be!!

And the song is "We're Gonna Groove" by Led Zeppelin, the greatest band in the freakin' universe.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, almost forgot about this little guy. _Sigh_ I remember when this was just a tiny one-shot, when I wasn't even sure if people would bother to read it. And now look at it! I'm getting into double digit chapters! How time flies…anyway, I am so unbelievably sorry about the _long_ delay in posting. Finals then Christmas then mini road trips sucked up all of my time. But this is a nice long (double digit!) chapter and I would LOVE some reviews!! So please do. I will love you forever!

x

x

x

**Chapter 10**

_**Previously**…Donna and Jackie get ready to say goodbye to Point Place and the men they love… romantic Jackie/Hyde airport scene, anyone?_

x

x

Jackie placed one last blouse into her suitcase before zipping it up and setting it on the floor. She stared at her luggage, the large, bright red suitcase with a matching make-up case and her small backpack. A _lot_ less stuff than she usually brought with her when traveling, but it didn't really matter when she had spent the better part of the last three days wearing nothing but a worn band t-shirt or…well, nothing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't start crying, Jackie," she mumbled to herself. "You just did your make up all nice and cute and you don't want to go on a plane with red puffy eyes." Jackie jumped when the door shut loudly behind her. Donna stood there smirking with her hands on her hips.

"You know, Jackie, I've heard that talking to yourself is a sign of possible insanity. And you're always telling me about how only ugly people can go crazy," the redhead said, holding back her laughter. Jackie glared at her.

"Haha, Donna, you are just hysterical," she said sarcastically. "So much, in fact, that I can't remember why I should give you your going away present anymore." She flipped her hair and cheered up a little at the regretful look that crossed her friend's face.

"You got me a present?" Donna asked doubtfully. Jackie simply nodded before walking to the bathroom to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Wow, hold on a minute," she said, following the girl to the bathroom. "You, Jackie Burkhart, the preppy, snobby, _unbelievably _selfish cheerleader got me a going away present? What is it, a t-shirt with 'I'd Rather Be Fly Fishing' written across the boobs?"

Jackie snorted. "No, I got you something you could actually use, not something you'd pick out for yourself." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you midget. Just give it to me," she whined.

"Yes, Jackie. Give it to her," a deep, slightly husky voice said. Jackie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I thought we were done with this," she sighed. Jackie and Donna stalked to the closet and yanked the door open. Fez crouched next to an empty box, smiling guiltily.

"Oh, hello. I, uh, I did not know you two were in here," he stammered. The girls glared at him. He looked back and forth between them, fear clearly growing behind his eyes. "Okay, I did, but I did not hide in the closet specifically to watch you two exchange your goodbyes." He paused, clearly desperately searching for an excuse. "I am playing hide and seek," the foreign boy finally said. They continued to stare him down. "With Kelso," he added. "See, because I am hiding and he-"

"Juts get out of the closet you perv!" Donna yelled. Fez jumped up in fright and bolted out of the room, yelling something about how much he hated a tease. She shook her head before turning back to Jackie. "Come on, all of my stuff is in the car, my dad's waiting to drive me to Madison. Now give me my present!" she said, pouting. Jackie laughed.

"Donna, you're starting to sound like a spoiled little princess." She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. "I'm so proud!" She opened her backpack and reached in, grabbing something near the bottom. She stood up clutching a brightly wrapped rectangular present. "Here, you big lumberjack," she said playfully, handing over the gift. Donna eagerly accepted it and ripped off the wrapping paper. When she saw what it had covered, her smile faded and tears filled her eyes.

"Jackie, I don't know what to say," she said quietly. She was staring down at a picture in a dark brown frame. Jackie was smiling out broadly from it with her arm around Donna's shoulders, which were covered in a dark grey coat. The redhead (although you couldn't tell because of the blonde wig) had rolled her eyes at the moment the picture was taken, clearly annoyed with whatever the small brunette had just said. Jackie watched Donna's reaction closely.

"Do you remember when I took it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Of course. It was that Halloween when Eric was a jerk and didn't want to spend any time with me. It was the only time I ever asked you to give me a makeover." She chuckled at the memory. "I thought you were gonna break your legs you were jumping un and down so much." Donna wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

Jackie smiled back at her. "I was going to give you the trench coat I let you borrow that night too, but it just looks so cute on me. And it's perfect for winter in New York. While I'm all alone-" she stopped suddenly. Her throat had, closed up making it harder to continue.

"Anyway, I thought it might be something you could put on your coffee table so that when you have guests over, they can ask about it and you can tell them what a wonderful person I am," Jackie said quietly, feeling herself beginning to choke up. Donna smiled through her own tears.

"Come here you midget," she said as she pulled her best friend into her arms. Jackie hugged her back tightly, knowing that the moment she let go, everything would change.

x

Hyde drove slower than he knew he should if he wanted to get Jackie to the airport on time. But he really didn't. Deep down, he was hoping for a storm, or at least a rainfall heavy enough to delay her flight for a couple of hours. Or days. But the sky was a perfectly clear blue above him, streaked with wispy clouds that looked so much like feathers. The weather was really pissing him off. It was the middle of February, for Christ's sake. There was always hail this time of year in this part of Wisconsin, especially Point Place. But it seemed the town was finally getting its revenge on the man that had vandalized it endlessly without remorse. _Damn sunshine, _Hyde thought angrily. And there wasn't traffic, either! What was wrong with this place? He eased up on the gas pedal, just a little, and glanced down at Jackie, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Steven, I'm gonna miss my flight if you don't speed up," she mumbled. He responded by letting up on the gas even more. Jackie sat up and smacked his shoulder lightly. "Hey," she said with a slight frown. Hyde sighed and sped up, still hoping for that storm. She smiled and reached out her hand to turn on the radio. He groaned loudly as Elton John filled the car, the piano keys bouncing off of the windows. Of course, Jackie's face lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, Steven, this is my favorite song," she said dreamily.

"Of course it is," Hyde responded dryly, trying to tune out the sickening, lovey-dovey lyrics being sung oh so gently.

_But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly_

_  
_"Oh, Steven, you know you love this song," Jackie joked as she reached out to turn the volume up. Hyde's hand shot off the wheel and intercepted.

"I don't think so, Jacks," he said. He was about to change the station when Jackie's breath suddenly filled his ear. The El Camino swerved slightly.

"Please let me listen, Steven," she whispered. Hyde swallowed and gripped the steering wheel more tightly. Her hand was now resting on his thigh, caressing him gently.

_  
Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

Hyde's breathing sped up. "Baby, I can't really drive when you're doing that," he said to her, trying not to groan when her hand moved farther up his leg.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked softly, her voice a little deeper than normal. And the sexiest thing he had ever heard. 

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

"No," he whispered. "But I do want you to change the station." Jackie leaned away from him and moved her hand back to her own lap before reaching out to turn the dial. Hyde stared at her, annoyed that she wasn't touching him anymore.

"Fine," he muttered, turning back to the road. He knew Jackie was rolling her eyes.

"Steven, if I didn't stop, we would have been killed in this car in a fiery crash and I am much too young and beautiful to die," she said. "And besides, I changed the station for you." Hyde ignored her, but she kept trying. That was what he loved about her. "Steven," she said in her sing-song voice that she knew annoyed him more than anything. "You can't ignore me forever. I'll just keep talking and talking and talking-" Hyde pulled Jackie's face towards his and captured her lips hungrily, tangling her fingers in her silky smooth hair. Too soon he had to pull away, but when he saw that he was now driving on the wrong side of the road, he know it was a good thing he had. He glanced over at her and smiled when she turned up the radio, where one of the few songs that they both loved was playing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

Jackie sighed. "I love this song. It's _so_ romantic." Hyde glared at her.

"Hey. Don't turn this into one of your little sappy, knight-on-a-white-horse-rescuing-a-princess fantasy songs. I may let you listen to Elton John in this car but I will _not_ just sit here and allow you to taint Aerosmith." Jackie glared at her boyfriend and crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm not tainting anything. This song is freaking beautiful and you know it Steven Hyde. The man is singing about how much he loves his girlfriend. So much, that he's willing to give up sleep for the rest of his life just so he can spend every moment making wonderful memories with her. And don't you dare try to tell me that's not what he's singing because it is." She shook her hair and turned away from him to watch the passing scenery.

_Don't want to close my eyes _

_I don't want to fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

Hyde smiled. She was so hot whenever she argued. Her passion and conviction radiated from her small body with such force you could almost taste it. That was what he loved most about her. Her passion. She was the only person he knew who cared about things, _really _cared. She would do anything for the people she loved and he felt special knowing that he was one of them. Probably the most important one. He had never been special before she made him special. So he didn't fight her, just this once. He reached out to her, took her hand and gave in.

"Fine. It's a damn romantic song, all right?" She still wouldn't look at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If it were possible, I would stay awake for you, okay?" Hyde said quickly, half-hoping she wouldn't hear him. And of course she did. but her radiant smile made his pansy, Forman moment worth it.

"Aww, Steven. you're so sweet," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Her smile grew when he grumbled, clearly annoyed with himself for his emotional moment.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes _

_And thank God we're together _

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever _

_Forever and ever _

Jackie watched Steven as he drove. His profile contrasted sharply with the pale sky outside. He hadn't worn his sunglasses since the night he told her everything. She was still so amazed by that. He was finally growing up, finally brave enough to trust her completely. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when he automatically placed his hand on her knee. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

_Don't want to close my eyes _

_I don't want to fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

Hyde smiled. "I love you, too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

_I don't want to miss one smile _

_I don't want to miss one kiss _

_I just want to be with you _

_Right here with you, just like this _

_I just want to hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time _

_Don't want to close my eyes _

_I don't want to fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

_Don't want to close my eyes _

_I don't want to fall asleep _

_I don't want to miss a thing_

x

x

The airport was crowded. Jackie pushed her way through the crowd while Hyde followed, carrying her suitcase. She was fine when she got to the front of the line to purchase her ticket. She was fine when they took her suitcase away. She was fine as they walked to security. But she realized that the only reason she was fine was because he was still with her, holding her hand. Jackie stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"You have to go," she said, pulling her small hand out of his warm one. He looked confused.

"Go where?"

"Away. Home. Anywhere, just," she ran her fingers through her hair. "You can't be here." Hyde shook his head.

"No, Jackie, you basically ordered me to stay with you until got on the plane so I could watch it take off. You said you wanted to stay with me for as long as you possibly could. And you also said that if _either_ of us suggested that I leave before your plane does, you would kick me. Which doesn't really make a lot of sense if you really think about it."

Jackie blinked repeatedly. Her eyes were stinging and she could feel a tingling in the back of her throat. "Steven, you have to go right now," she said looking at the pale tile floor, trying not to cry.

"Jackie,-"

"If you don't leave now, I won't be able to get on the plane," Jackie said loudly. Hyde stopped talking and looked at her closely. "If you're still here when they call my flight, I know I won't get on the plane," she said more quietly. She glanced up at him. "I have to go back. Please let me go back," she whispered. He stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms. She fell into him, finally letting go of the sobs that had threatened to come out all day. Jackie wrapped her arms tightly around Hyde's waist, holding him as close as she possibly could. He cradled her head, buried in his neck, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay," he said softly, "I'll go." He kissed her hard, memorizing the feel of her hot lips on his, of her small body beneath his hands. Much too soon, she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, well…bye, I guess," Jackie said uncertainly. Hyde smiled at her awkwardness. He squeezed her hand one last time.

"Bye." She managed a small smile before turning around and walking away from him quickly. Hyde stood frozen in the grey airport, staring at the place where his Jackie had been, long after she disappeared.

x

Happy holidays everyone!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Look everyone, an update! A short one, but still. I was so uninspired with this story, but I've got a couple of ideas bouncing around now. If anyone else has any thoughts on what should happen, I'd love to hear them. As always, reviews are wonderful!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Previously**…Jackie goes back to New York, leaving Hyde a quite pathetic version of his former self. Donna has left for Madison, and now Hyde has to deal with our favorite candy-obsessed foreigner alone …_

_x_

_x_

"Fez, I swear to God, if you don't stop dancing in my store, I'll rip your legs off!"

"Hyde, just because you are alone and pathetic, that doesn't give you the right to take away everyone else's happiness. And dancing makes me happy."

"It's also scaring away my customers! You already broke that guy's glasses with your spazzing arms. Now turn off the ABBA and sit down!"

"Fine!" Fez shouted, ripping off the head phones. "You do not like my dancing? I will go. Good day."

Hyde said nothing. Fez wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um…I said good day!" Fez said and he stomped out of the store.

"Fez, turn off the ABBA!" Hyde called after him, but he was already gone. "Damnit," he muttered. Hyde walked over to the record machine and yanked the pop album out of it. He stormed over to the door and threw the disc out after his retreating friend. A short woman with a toddler in a stroller looked at Hyde nervously. "What?" he barked at her as he walked back to the counter. She quickly turned her stroller around and exited the store.

"You know, I think you're scaring away more customers than Fez is," a voice said from behind him.

"Shut up Randy."

x

x

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I-_

Hyde smacked the radio dial of the El Camino until the song changed. "Freaking Aerosmith," he muttered angrily. He hated hearing that song now, all because of Jackie. That midget had ruined Aerosmith for him! He peeled the car around a corner, cutting off some old guy in a white Volvo. Hyde flipped him off and drove faster.

Hyde sighed and screeched to a halt at a red light. He banged his head against the steering wheel a few times to release some anger. _What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought, closing his eyes. Jackie was gone, and suddenly he'd become a wound up, pissed off, sexually frustrated asshole. And some might think that wasn't much of a change (well, maybe not the sexually frustrated part), but his closest friends knew it was. Hyde was lonely. And he hated that.

The light finally turned green and he pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Maybe if he drove fast enough, he could forget.

Of course, it didn't work.

x

x

Jackie sighed when she saw the rubber band hanging from the doorknob. She dropped her bag and pounded on the door to her dorm room until her roommate finally opened it a crack and peeked through.

"Um…Jackie? Remember when we talked about the meaning of the rubber band?" the blonde asked, slightly annoyed that her friend had come back from class early. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and let me in, Alice," she said tiredly.

"I _can't,_ Jackie." She gestured with her head to the back of the room, where her bed was. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Oh no. Please, God, no. Not Ryan again?" she hissed loudly, shoving the door. It opened a little wider, giving Jackie a glimpse of the sheet draped around Alice's otherwise naked body. And of the man currently lying in her bed. Also naked. He sat up.

"Hey, what's up Jackie?" he asked with a smile. "Back so soon?" Alice smiled guiltily. Jackie glared at her and pulled her by the wrist out into the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That guy is a total ass! After what happened with him, you said you were taking a break from guys before I left. You didn't even last two weeks!"

"Jackie, calm down, I've got a plan! We're not gonna have a real relationship. It'll be fine."

"Oh really? How will it be fine?"

"We'll fool around until he falls in love with me, then I'll kick him to the curb. That should give me enough time to find someone as good in bed as he is," Alice said matter-of-factly. Jackie sighed again and closed her eyes. As much as she liked her new roommate, the girls' slightly slutty ways were tough to get used to. Especially when she had to listen to her going at it with someone different every other night.

"All right, fine. I just finished my business class and I'm way too tired to fight with you. But can you _please_ do this fooling around at his dorm? I am in desperate need of a good nights sleep."

Alice frowned. "But he has a really gross roommate and-" she stopped at Jackie's distraught expression. "Okay, okay, I'll put up with it," she said quickly. "But if disgusting Al secretly videotapes me and Ryan and sells it for his crack money, I'm blaming you."

Jackie smirked. "Duly noted. Now, get yourself and your sex toy the hell out of my room!" They both turned around at the sound of a deep voice from the doorway.

"Did someone call me?" Ryan asked arrogantly. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that your both nicely covered up and out of bed, why don't you leave?" Jackie walked into her room and slammed the door without waiting for an answer. But, being the nice person that she was, she threw a random sundress and a pair of flip flops out the door for her friend. Alice called out a thank you, knowing how rare these non-selfish moments were for Jackie.

The brunette collapsed onto her bed the moment she was sure they were gone. Jackie rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. She had been back for a week and, instead of getting easier, living alone had gotten harder and harder. She was too exhausted to even cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She felt empty. Steven was halfway across the country in their home and all she wanted was to go back and be with him in any way possible. Why the hell had she decided to come back to college? Stupid Donna. She just _had_ to brainwash Jackie into being an independent, self-respecting, driven woman when she was perfectly happy living with her Steven, sleeping on his tiny cot. She should have known not to listen to a redhead. They are not to be trusted. With a heavy heart, Jackie leaned over to her nightstand and flicked off the light. She fell asleep to the sound of her own muffled sobs.

* * *

I know, it's short and depressing, but I'm really tired so you're lucky to see this at all. Jk. Please review!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, yeah. I know it's been forever, but please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Previously**… With a heavy heart, Jackie leaned over to her nightstand and flicked off the light. She fell asleep to the sound of her muffled sobs._

x

x

Donna, Fez, and Kelso walked down the basement steps quickly and burst into the room. As usual, Hyde was sitting in his chair staring blankly at the TV, wisps of smoke drifting around him. He glanced up at the arrival of his friends.

"Donna. Kelso. What are you guys doing here?" he asked dully, not really caring about the answer.

Donna held out an envelope. "There's a flight to New York leaving in three hours and you're on it," she said proudly. Kelso and Fez were grinning widely. Hyde watched the three of them suspiciously.

"What the hell for?" He sat up slightly in his chair. Fez threw up his hands, exasperated.

"Because you have been a miserable lump for a month and we are your friends. I needed some help, so I called Donna and Kelso to get them to come down. We took Eric's secret stash of money and bought the ticket half an hour ago."

Hyde stared at them in shock. "Are you guys serious?"

"Man, you should see yourself right now," Kelso said, pointing and laughing. "You're all bent outta shape over a chick! It's great!" He nodded enthusiastically at Donna and Fez, still laughing. The redhead rolled her eyes, then turned back to the miserable lump in his chair. But he didn't seem so miserably anymore. Without a word, he stood up and walked to his room. Fez clapped his hands in victory.

"Yay," he said happily. Donna smiled at him.

A few minutes later, Hyde stepped out of his room with a small duffel bag and a jacket. He punched Kelso, who was still laughing at him, in the arm as he passed by the couch.

"Later, guys. And tell Forman thanks."

"What about us, we're the ones who went all the way to the airport and bought you a ticket. That wasn't Eric's idea," Fez said indignantly. Hyde shrugged.

"Yeah, but Forman's the idiot who left the stash here. Like you three would actually dip into your own money to help out a friend." No one argued. He smiled. "Bye." Without another word, he walked out of the basement, slamming the door shut behind him. Fez looked back and forth between his remaining friends, smiling.

"I'm so glad you guys are back. After abandoning me like a little puppy left on the side of the road in a soggy cardboard box!" Fez stomped his foot angrily. Kelso and Donna watched him apprehensively. He took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. I'm just feeling a bit emotional," Fez said shakily. Donna patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. He smiled.

x

x

Hyde yawned widely until he felt his ears pop. He'd never liked flying. There was something unnerving about being trapped in a metal container going five hundred miles an hour 30,000 feet above the ground. But the plane would be landing soon and would finally be able to see Jackie. Their nightly phone calls weren't nearly enough. They always ended with her tearing up and begging to come home. It was getting harder and harder for him to tell her she had to stay.

Hyde gripped the armrests tightly as the plane's wheels made contact with the ground. He tried not to think about how dark it was behind the thick fog surrounding the machine. Or how the hell the pilot could see more than four feet in front of him. When they finally slowed down, Hyde breathed a sigh of relief and began so stand up. The woman sitting next to him grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me?" she said snottily.

"What?" he replied shortly, not willing to listen to some old lady ramble on about 'back in the day.'

"You're not supposed to stand up yet. In fact, the captain hasn't turned off the fasten seat belt sign." She pointed upwards to the dim yellow light coming from the ceiling of the plane. Hyde scowled at her.

"Do I look like I give a crap?" Without waiting for her reply, he stood up and opened the compartment above the seat to pull out his duffel bag. Shaking his head, he swung it over his shoulder and began pushing people out of the way to get to the front of the plane. _When did I get this desperate? _he wondered, slightly humiliated with himself. But then he heard Jackie's voice in his head telling him he was amazing, he was worth something, that she loved him. And his reputation didn't seem so important anymore.

x

x

"Why the hell don't these stupid places have elevators?" Hyde mumbled angrily as he stomped up yet another flight of stairs. After an hour long taxi drive and a six block walk, he finally made it to the college. Where it took him another thirty minutes to find Jackie's dorm and a quick call to Donna on a dirty payphone to get her room number. "Goddamn colleges with their stupid buildings and stupid fraternities…" People gave Hyde funny glances as he muttered to himself under his breath. He jumped up the last few steps and turned left into a dim hallway. "Sixty seven, room sixty seven." He smiled in relief when he saw the two numbers glowing dully from a door. He quickly whipped off his sunglasses and hooked them onto his t-shirt. Without wasting another second, he brought his fist up and knocked loudly. Soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, along with murmuring voices. It swung open.

Hyde stared at her for a long time, taking in every detail. She was rubbing her wet, dark hair vigorously with a towel. The short robe she was wearing didn't do much to cover her legs, smooth and shapely as he remembered. Little droplets of water dripped down her neck and disappeared under the cotton material covering her. He breathed in, letting the sweet, familiar scent of her shampoo fill his senses. But the utterly shocked look on her face was far better than anything else. He smirked at her when the towel fell from her hands.

"Hey Jackie. What's up?" Hyde asked casually, trying to keep his zen. Which was difficult when all he wanted was to hold her body against his as close as he possibly could while keeping them two separate people. A huge smile lit up her face.

"Steven," she said, so softly he barely heard her.

"Who's at the door, Jacks?"

Hyde glanced behind Jackie and looked in the direction of the voice. His face hardened at the sight of a tall, blonde man with a towel clinging to his waist walking to the door. He grinned at Hyde.

"Hey," the man said coolly, leaning against the wall. Hyde looked at Jackie, trying to control his anger. Her expression had changed from ecstatic to terrified. With a steady voice that even gave him chills, he replied.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

I know, I know. You hate the ending. But the next chapter should be up in less than a week, so trust me. Everything will be okay. Unless I get bored and feel like mixing it up a bit. ; ) Which I do sometimes.

Pretty please leave a review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

In case you were wondering, I didn't update this story for such a long time because I wanted to finish this chapter _and_ the last chapter so that you guys wouldn't be left with a cliffhanger for months. How thoughtful am I? Read and review!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Previously**…A practically naked Jackie in her room with a practically naked blonde guy? Not to mention a very angry Hyde…_

x

x

Jackie twisted the silver knob until the water above her slowed to a trickle. Slowly, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel tightly around her. She dried herself off as fast as she could before throwing her robe on. "How many times do they have to do that?" she muttered to herself on her way out of the bathroom. "I swear to god if they don't find some other place to bang each other, I will rip their little blonde heads off and… " Students loitering in the hallway snuck glances at Jackie, the girls to hear what she was saying, and the boys to get a glimpse of her tan legs. Ignoring all of them, the brunette pounded on the door of her room several times before opening it, giving its occupants sufficient time to cover themselves up for her.

"God, Jackie, do you have to make so much noise? You're completely ruining the mood," Alice said with a pout. The man next to her gave Jackie a sleazy grin.

"If you really want to make some noise, why don't you join us?" he said, leering at her. Alice slapped him on the chest.

"Shut up, Ryan. You're such a whore."

"Look who's talking," Jackie mumbled under her breath as she searched through her dresser for some clothes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Alice replied breezily, not at all insulted. Ryan kissed her neck, making her moan. Jackie nearly screamed in frustration.

"That's it, you two! Get the hell out of my room before I throw you out the window! And don't think I won't do it," Jackie said threateningly, pointing at the couple. They stared at her in shock.

"Damn, Jacks, why didn't you just tell us we were bothering you? These threats aren't going to do anyone any good."

"Don't be a smart ass, Ryan, just get the hell out." As Jackie finished her sentence, someone knocked on the door. She turned around and opened it, still drying her hair. Her jaw dropped open in shock when she saw who was behind it.

"Hey, Jackie. What's up?" Hyde said casually, with a smirk that made Jackie want to jump on him right then and there. She couldn't control the huge smile that came across her face.

"Steven?" she asked, hoping desperately this wasn't some hallucination she was having due to sleep deprivation. But then Ryan spoke from behind her.

"Who's at the door, Jacks?"

The deep voice didn't change Jackie's expression, it was the look on Hyde's face that scared her to death. She was suddenly aware of everything around her. The dull thud of Ryan's weight as he leaned against the wall, the sharp intake of breath from the woman behind her, the heartbeat in her ears. But what Jackie heard most was the silence, until it was broken.

"Hey." The simple word made Hyde's anger all the more visible because of who said it. He looked back at Jackie.

"What's going on here?"

The second she heard Hyde's voice, Jackie stepped forward and pushed him into the hall with one hand, and slammed the door shut behind them with the other. Without bothering to give him a second to think she took his face in her hands. She'd seen that look in his eyes before. When she went to Mrs. Forman's party with Kelso, when she yelled those fateful words to Annette, when she told him she couldn't be with him anymore. But this was so much worse than any of those times. His eyes were uncovered, his sunglasses hooked onto his t-shirt. And the dejection in them broke her heart. There wasn't even anger in them this time, not anymore. Just pain. He had finally put all of his trust into her, finally taken down his walls and let her in. But he hadn't seen what he thought he had. She had to make it right before he lost control.

"What the fuck is this, Jackie! What the fuck was that guy doing in your room?" he yelled, pulling her hands off of his face. She wrapped them around his waist instead.

"He's screwing my roommate, Steven! They've been going at it all night, this is the fifth shower I've taken today just to get away from the goddamn grunting! She's a total whore and he's a disgusting, arrogant, bastard. I just walked in there five minutes before you came." Jackie held him tighter. Hyde didn't put his arms around her, but he wasn't pulling away, either. She stared him down, willing him to see the truth and love in her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly, seeming to speed up every moment he didn't respond. Until finally, after the longest sixty seconds of Jackie's life, he relaxed. She breathed a sigh of relief and let her head fall forward against his chest, suddenly exhausted. Her arms loosened around his waist just as she felt his warm hands on her back, rubbing in slow circles just how he knew she liked it. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. _How close was that?_ she thought weakly. _How close was I to losing him?_ Instantly, at the thought of Steven, her Steven, walking away, another tear escaped her. Hyde had one hand in her hair now, combing through it gently while she cried.

"I didn't do anything, I wouldn't. Not ever, please believe me, Steven, please," she choked out between sobs.

"I know you didn't, Jackie. It's okay," he murmured into her ear. These comforting words only made her cry harder. But eventually, Hyde's soft voice and warm touch calmed her. Tentatively, Jackie lifted her head to look him in the eyes. But before she even caught sight of them, his lips were pressed against hers, lighting a fire in them that spread throughout her entire body. Instinctively, Jackie draped her arms around his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. Hyde's hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling them into his noticeable hard-on. Jackie smiled against his lips, wondering how many times he had taken a leaf from Fez's book since dropping her off at the airport. She pulled away from him, breathless. With their faces still only inches apart she whispered to him.

"You better stop holding out on me."

Hyde smirked at her and slid one hand down her ass and under her robe, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his fingers.

"Only if you beg," he murmured before kissing her again.

The occupants of the building that weren't in the mood for sleeping couldn't help but stare at the couple making out in the hallway, practically welded together. Everyone had been wondering why a hot little number like Jackie Burkhart was such a loner. But she didn't look very lonely now.

* * *

See, everything is fine. I really don't know where to go from here, so some ideas would be lovely. Please review!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Ugh, it's been about a million years since I've updated anything. I'm so sorry. I have the shortest attention span and this story and "Meet Me At My Window" are starting to bore the crap out of me. Especially since I have too many other ideas I've already started to write down. But I told myself I would never abandon a story, so I'm going to finish these two before I do anything else, no matter how much I want to just give up on them. I think I'll wrap this one up in one or two more chapters. Hope you like it!

And just to warn you, there's a bit of J/H naughtiness at the end. I hope it makes up for the late update : D

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Previously**…Jackie and Hyde are making out in the hallway and Donna moves away to Madison…_

x

x

Donna set the last box down in her new apartment and stretched, satisfied. Finally, she was out of Point Place and ready to start a new life. Her classes started the next week, which gave her plenty of time to unpack and fix up the small apartment. She glanced curiously around her new home. Its walls were off-white and bare, the paint peeling slightly. But not too much. She could easily touch it up if she wanted to. The hardwood floor was cold and covered in a thin layer of dust, yet Donna could see that it was in good shape. She could set a couple of rugs down, hang up some pictures. That alone would make it more homey. She turned around slowly, thinking of other ways she could brighten the place up.

_Eric. _

Donna shook her head to empty the thought from her mind. The reason she moved here was to forget about him, to move on. He left her at the alter, he chose Africa over her. She wasn't going to miss him. With a sigh, Donna kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the couch, too tired to do anything else. She decided it wouldn't hurt to start unpacking tomorrow. So she reached into her backpack, pulled out a book and leaned back on the pillows with a blanked wrapped around her legs.

x

x

"You should have visited weeks ago. I thought it was impossible to get that slut out of my room," Jackie said with a happy sigh.

Hyde chuckled into her neck and tightened his grip on her bare waist. "So that's why you were so happy to see me? Are you just using me as a sex slave to get this room all to yourself?"

"Mmm, that's exactly what I'm doing," she murmured softly. He smiled.

"Well, it worked."

"She's going to be so pissed at me tomorrow," Jackie said with a giggle. "Ryan's sicko roommate kept filming them going at it. That's why they're always in here."

Hyde grinned. "That sucks."

"Yeah, he makes copies of the tape and sells them for his drug money. He's kind of a crack whore."

Hyde furrowed his brow. "Oh. I think I met him."

Jackie grinned and sat up slightly. "Really? What did he do?"

"He was this tall, fat guy with really greasy hair. He kept asking me if I wanted to see some really good porn and rambled on about how hot the girl was. When I still said no, he started crying and screaming about a kitten." Hyde shook his head. "It was a little disturbing."

Jackie fell back onto the pillows and laughed. "God, that's hysterical," she choked out in her laughter. "That was Al. No one knows what the deal is with the kitten."

"Maybe it's his way of saying 'film,'" Hyde said with a smile, loving the way she looked, with her dark hair spread out against the pillow, her uncovered arms reaching out to him, her warm fingers tracing patterns on his naked chest. And her pink, smiling lips, just begging for a kiss. Well, who was he to turn down a woman in need? Hyde stroked the side of her face with his index finger, loving how unbelievably soft her skin was. He brought his head down slowly, keeping his eyes on hers for as long as possible. Their lips barely made contact, but it was enough to make him light headed. Jackie moaned beneath him and tried to force his head down further with her insistent hands. Hyde pulled away from her lips, choosing instead to blow lightly into her ear. He grinned at her squirming and did it again, softer this time.

"Steven," she breathed, almost begging him, although she couldn't seem to decide what she was begging for. He kissed the tender skin just below her earlobe, and Jackie's breathing sped up.

"Steven, please," she whimpered, clutching at his shoulders.

"Please what?" he murmured softly. That seemed to make her angry. And Hyde's smile grew.

She responded to his question by using all of the strength she had in her tiny body to flip him over onto his back. His eyes widened in surprise. Jackie straddled his hips and squeezed them firmly with her thighs. She smirked when the smile left his face and his eyes fell shut. Jackie leaned over him, pressing their torsos together, and scratched the back of his neck lightly with her fingernails. He groaned.

"You like to tease, huh Steven?" she whispered. His hands instinctively gripped her hips and he attempted to press her down onto his aching hard on. But she resisted, much to his frustration. Hyde was breathing rapidly now, mentally kicking himself for not just kissing her when she wanted him to. He had forgotten about the drastic measures she took to get revenge. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hyde registered a dull pounding coming from somewhere outside of the room. And he didn't care to investigate what it was when his naked girlfriend took his earlobe into her mouth and dragged her teeth across it, making him forget to breath. She whispered again.

"How do you like it now?"

x

x

Alice stomped down the hall angrily, smoothing her hair down with the palms of her hands. "Ugh, I can't believe I actually let Ryan do that to me with freaking _Al _sitting five feet away!" she mumbled under her breath. She didn't bother fixing her blouse, which was buttoned incorrectly. Still muttering to herself, she stopped walking when she saw her door, the two numbers on it glowing as dully as ever. With a sigh, she brought her fist up and pounded on the wood.

"Jackie, open up!" she called, but there was no response. Ready to pull her hair out in aggravation, Alice knocked louder. "Okay, I know you're mad at me for bringing Ryan here all the time and keeping you awake and everything, but this petulant game isn't going to work! I know you can here me and you have a right to be, but Al really freaks me out! And I'm _begging_ you to just—" Alice stopped short and pressed her ear to the wall. "What the hell is she doing in there?" she said to herself. Her eyes suddenly widened in disgust and she jumped away from the wall, which was emitting many loud and rhythmic thuds. Shaking her head in repulsion, Alice turned around. "Damn, her stupid boyfriend's been here for three hours and they're still going at it. I knew that girl had some issues." She gave a start when a loud scream, followed by an even louder thud, came from the room. Alice walked away a little faster.

x

x

Donna sat up quickly at the sound, startled. Fear filled her body as she looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her breathing returned to normal when she remembered she was not, in fact, in her room at home but in a box-filled apartment in Madison. She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at the book she had been reading, which was now lying on the floor. It hadn't done much to distract her from the loneliness. She glanced at her watch, and sighed when she saw how late she had slept in. Suddenly, Donna gave a strangled scream when the loud noise that had woken her up moments before surfaced again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she realized it was just someone knocking on the door. She threw the blanket off of her legs and made her way to the sound from the couch, stumbling over some small boxes. The knocking persisted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on," she mumbled. The angry redhead yanked open the door, expecting the landlord. But the person she was looking at was someone else entirely. Donna stared in shock.

"Eric?"

He smiled at her tiredly, with his hair a little shaggier than it had been when he left and a suitcase in his hand.

* * *

Did anyone else watch Laura Prepon's new show on Thursday? Because, oh my god, it was freaking hysterical. Which isn't good since it's supposed to be a drama. But the characters are so ridiculous, I can't take it seriously. "You seem to have forgotten which side of October Road you belong on!" Haha, I don't care how angry he is, that just cracked me up! Anyway…review, review, review!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter, yay! I was going to update the other story first, but then I got some ideas for this one. Hope you like it! I'm shooting for two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Previously**…Donna is finally ready to move on when, lo and behold! Eric shows up on her doorstep. Meanwhile, Jackie and Hyde have a little naughty bad fun, but will their relationship hold when Hyde returns to Point Place?_

The air suddenly seemed ten times thicker. Her breathing was shallow and erratic, blood pumped furiously through her body. What the hell was she going to say to him? What could she say? Her brain was screaming at her, begging her to tell him that it was over, that he'd had his chances and he blew them all. She didn't need him anymore. Right?

"I, uh," Eric began awkwardly. "I went to your house but Bob said you'd left. He gave me the address. I wouldn't have come without calling but he couldn't find your number and…" he trailed off, not sure what else to say. "You look…amazing. Just incredible. I kind of missed the red," he added with a slight grin, nodding towards her hair. Donna didn't say a word. Her mind couldn't seem to put a coherent sentence together. Eric continued on uncomfortably. "My term in Africa ended. Turns out they only needed me for a semester. It worked out though. The company said they'd pay for college wherever I want to go, so I just…" he stopped rambling suddenly. "Okay Donna, please say something, the look you're giving me is making me really nervous." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

Donna opened her mouth the slightest bit, ready to tell him everything she'd been feeling since he left. Everything he had made her feel by leaving. The loneliness, the anger, even the jealousy. She felt it burning in her gut at the memory of Jackie and Hyde cuddled together in her bed. They weren't supposed to be the happy, carefree, totally in love couple. Those two were the dysfunctional, unnatural ones that fought all the time and didn't know how to communicate. Her and Eric were supposed to be the ones that lasted. They were perfect together, and it made Donna cringe to think that everyone, even Kelso had been right about how the two couples would turn out. Maybe he never said it right out, but his decisions made his opinions clear. She remembered the day he told the gang Brooke was letting him chose Betsy's godparents. She could still see the shocked looks on Hyde and Jackie's faces when Kelso chose them. Donna had rarely been that pissed before.

**A year (or something) ago…**

_"What the hell, Kelso?" she shouted, smacking the boy on the back of his head. He yelped and glared at her. _

_"Geez, Donna. What's your problem?" he said, rubbing his head. _

_"What do you think my problem is, you moron? Jackie and Hyde aren't even together anymore! They can't be Betsy's godparents!" _

_Eric stood up next to his girlfriend and glared at their friends. "Yeah, Kelso. Did Brooke explain the concept of 'godparents' to you really thoroughly? Because, I don't think you quite get it," he said with a slightly condescending look on his face. Kelso scowled. _

_"I know what it is Eric," he said haughtily. "And I have my reasons for picking Jackie and Hyde. Besides, who else was I gonna chose?" he asked, genuinely bewildered at their reactions._

_"Us, you dumbass!" Donna yelled, gesturing to herself and Eric, who was nodding earnestly behind her. Kelso rolled his eyes. _

_"Oh, come on," he replied incredulously. "You two would be the worst godparents ever! I don't want my baby girl exposed to the stupid little fights you guys always have. She's gonna think the whole world is like that."_

_"Um, Michael I really appreciate this and everything," Jackie said from the lawn chair, quickly getting the group's attention, "but I think Eric and Donna would be much better godparents. I mean, you know how bad I am with kids."_

_"Yeah," Donna quickly agreed. "She hates kids. Do you want your daughter to be hated?"_

_Kelso wagged his finger at her. "Ha, nice try, but I don't think so. You're the one that lost Little Jackie in the cop car, remember? Brooke will kill me if I ever lose Betsy." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and I'd be really sad."_

_Getting desperate, Eric turned to Hyde. "Hyde, you don't want to be a godfather, do you?" he asked hopefully. _

_Hyde shrugged indifferently. "I dunno. Sounds like it could be alright." _

_Donna watched his face carefully and frowned when she realized where his eyes had darted before staring blankly at the TV again. She glanced at Jackie, who didn't notice anything. Kelso jumped off the couch excitedly. _

_"So, Jackie? Hyde? You guys'll be Betsy's godparents?" he asked again. _

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"That's cool."_

_Kelso clapped his hands. "Awesome." He grinned happily, completely unaware of the glares he was receiving from the couple in the room. _

**End flashback**

Donna had known her relationship with Eric was strained at the time, but they both refused to acknowledge it. It wasn't until Kelso had chosen godparents that she realized how much they had drifted apart. And Eric's jokes about Kelso wondering how hot dogs could survive in the wild without eyes couldn't distract her from the worry that had made its home deep in her stomach. Turned out she had reason to worry. Eric was willing to spend a year on a different continent than her just to advance himself. She knew she should have been proud of him, but she wasn't . She was angry instead. And she still hadn't let the anger go.

So Donna ignored the lightheadedness Eric always made her feel, choosing instead to remember his abandonment. Which gave her the strength to slam the door in his face.

x

x

"Yeah…yeah, Angie told me…uh-huh…ha, yeah right…I know…hmm, maybe a week or two…uh-huh…I dunno, it's a little short-notice…yeah, probably…alright…no, it's fine…actually, now I'm kinda…oh, sure…Randy, yeah…I dunno what the hell kind of name it is either…ha, you got that right…okay…okay I'll see you in a week…bye."

Hyde hung up the phone and sat back down on the edge of Jackie's bed. It had been several hours. They were both partially dressed now, him in a pair of sweats and her in one of his t-shirts. She walked up to him and sat in his lap the minute he was off the phone, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"What did W.B. want?" she asked.

Hyde shrugged modestly. "Nothing, really. Just reminded me that he's opening another store in Chicago. He wanted to know if I want to run it."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Really? Steven that's great. Are you going to do it?"

"I think I am. There's not much reason to stay in Point Place anymore. Everyone's gone now except for Fez. And if I have to hear one more 'I said good day' I'm gonna have to slam his head into a wall."

Jackie chuckled and leaned towards him, gently touching her forehead to his. "I think you'll miss Fez. And Point Place."

"Yeah, I guess I will," he murmured, closing his eyes. He dragged his fingers up and down her ribcage, savoring the feeling of her warm, silky smooth skin. She sighed contentedly and rubbed circles on his scalp with her fingernails, just the way he liked it.

"What do the Formans think?" Jackie asked softly.

"They don't know yet. I just found out about the Chicago store last week. I didn't want to tell them until I was sure I'd take it." Hyde slid his hands down from her waist and ran them across her thighs lightly. Jackie didn't bother trying to suppress the moan that came out of her mouth. He smiled and leaned back on the mattress, bringing her down with him. She succumbed happily, letting her body lie on top of his. They fit together so perfectly, Jackie decided she never wanted that moment to end.

"So. You're moving to Chicago next week," she murmured into his chest.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Hyde sounded a bit surprised.

He tightened his grip on her waist and fell asleep almost instantly. Jackie was just beginning to drift off when an idea popped into her head. Her eyes snapped open with excitement. She carefully detached herself from Hyde's arms and tiptoed to her desk. In the third drawer on the left, she found a faded blue folder. After flipping through the mess of papers, Jackie finally found what she was looking for. With a grin, she put the folder away and slipped the paper into the nearly empty top drawer. She stepped back to the bed and settled herself once again in Hyde's arms. He pulled her closer in his sleep.

* * *

The flashback was a little random, but I like it. Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm just on a roll! This will be done in one or two more chapters. Everyone who is still reading, you're awsome. Everyone who is still reviewing, I love you. It's been so hard to keep writing, but your encouragment is the only thing that made me continue with this. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Previously…**Donna leaves Eric out in the hallway, Hyde gets a job in Chicago (oh, the irony) and Jackie has a secret. _

x

x

"Okay Steven. Do you have enough gas?"

"Yes."

"You have money in case you want to stop for food?"

"Yes."

"You have plenty of water? That black car of yours can get so hot in the sun, I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Yes, I have water."

"Okay good…am I missing something, Red?"

"Kitty—"

"Oh! You didn't forget any of your t-shirts, did you? I know how much you like them."

"Kitty, for Christ's sake, would you let the boy go? If he doesn't leave soon, he'll be sitting in traffic for six hours before he even gets to Illinois."

Mrs. Forman nodded reluctantly. She knew it was time to let him go, but damnit, why did they all grow up so fast? All of her children were leaving her. She felt her eyes begin to sting and grabbed her last baby by the shoulders for one more hug. He hugged her back gently.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Forman," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Chicago isn't that far, and I'll visit every weekend."

"You better. My meals are the only substantial food you'll ever get. Oh, Red, he's going to starve!" she cried, burying her head in her husbands shoulder. He sighed, but wrapped an arm around her waist and held her until she calmed down.

"He wont starve, sweetie."

"Yes he will, he doesn't know how to cook!"

"Kitty, he worked in a restaurant for a year! I think he'll manage."

"That was hotel food, Red. There's a _big_ difference." She turned around and looked at Hyde hopefully. "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"Stop smothering the boy. He's nearly twenty one, it's about time he moved out," Red said, irritated. Kitty looked at him, appalled. "Not that we didn't love having you here," he added grudgingly. Hyde smirked.

"I'm gonna be fine," he said with more confidence than he felt. Red nodded.

"Of course you will. You're a good boy, Steven. And whether you're willing to admit it or not, you'll do good out in Chicago. Now," he pointed towards the sliding door that led to the driveway. "Get going."

Hyde looked around the kitchen one more time. Kitty watched the boy she had come to think of as her son and felt a stinging in the back of her throat. She reached up to wipe her misty eyes, hating how emotional she got at goodbyes. Luckily, her nervous breakdown was halted by the sound of the phone ringing. She spun around and answered it hastily before hugging Steven once more, wanting to stall his departure for as long as possible.

"Hello?" she said perkily.

"Hey, Mom, it's Eric."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "Eric!" Red and Hyde both jerked their heads around at the familiar name. "Oh my goodness! How are you, sweetie? Are those horrible bugs in Africa still giving you a hard time?" she asked with her usual motherly concern.

"Um…I'm not in Africa anymore. I came home yesterday. Didn't you get my letter?"

"What!? You're back?" she turned to her husband gleefully, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "He's back Red! My baby boy is back! And just when Steven is leaving! I won't be all alone with you and your grumpiness!" Red rolled his eyes. She spoke into the phone again, trying and failing to be stern. "Eric, how could you not tell us you were coming home? I have no time to get the house ready! The streamers are still in their packages in the basement and—"

"Mom, calm down. I don't need streamers. I just—"

"Are you calling from the airport? We can come pick you up in a jiffy."

"No, I'm not at the airport. I'm in Madison, trying to talk to Donna."

Kitty hesitated for a moment, confused. "How did you know Donna moved away?" she asked suspiciously.

"She wrote to me."

"Uh-huh…how do you know where she lives?" Her son waited a while before answering.

"I asked Bob…last night."

Kitty was almost speechless. But not quite. "I don't believe you, Eric! You come back home without bothering to tell me, you're in town for a day and you don't even say hello to your own parents? Even though you were within twenty feet of their house?? That is not the way I raised you! What were you thinking? What on earth convinced you to—?"

"Kitty, that's enough," Red said firmly, taking the phone from her hand. He held it up to his ear. Kitty shuffled over to Hyde, who hugged her reassuringly. "Hey, dumbass. How was Africa?" Red paused for a few seconds. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Oh, I'm sure it was lovely. Now if you don't get your ass down to Point Place and see your mother in the next five hours, you'll be wearing it for a hat. Got it?" He paused again. "Yes, I'm sure you haven't changed one bit either. Let me ask you something: were the spiders in Africa as scary as the brillowpads here in Wisconsin? Yeah, I didn't think so." With that, Red slammed the phone back onto the wall, shaking his head. Hyde clapped. Kitty glared at both of them, horrified.

"Oh, you two are awful. Just awful. Steven, come here and give me one more hug and get out before I have a panic attack!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly before letting him back away. Red gave him a firm handshake and a brief hug. Hesitantly, Hyde walked out the sliding door and to his waiting car. He gave his family one last wave goodbye before getting in. The older couple watched him back out of the driveway and start his life. Red smiled victoriously.

"Well, we got one dumbass out of the house and it'll be at least four hours before the next one comes back. What do you want to do?" Kitty let out a muffled sob, grabbed a bottle of wine from a cupboard and stalked into the living room. Red sighed.

"Yep, that's what I thought."

x

x

"Donna, would you please just talk to me?" Eric pressed his ear against the door, trying desperately to hear some kind of activity from the other side. He pounded on the hard wood with his fist yet again, hoping she would at least get annoyed enough by it to let him in. "Please, Donna. I need to see you. Just let me explain." This time when he listened through the door, he heard what sounded like AC/DC bursting loudly from extremely powerful speakers. With a groan, Eric slid to the floor, his back against the door. He let the back of his head hit the wood and closed his eyes. She couldn't stay in there forever. Sooner or later, she would come and talk to him…right?

Donna turned the volume knob until the music drowned out the incessant pounding. She had to admit, Eric was a lot more persistent than he had been a year ago. She sat down at her small kitchen counter and flipped open the Cosmo Jackie had slipped into her bag. She frowned slightly when he didn't go away. He'd left a few minutes ago to call his parents. Donna had listened to their conversation through the door. The payphone was just outside of her room. But the moment the little chat ended, he came right back, unwilling to leave her alone. She got up and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. He would be waiting for a long time.

x

x

"So, everything is set?...Okay, great…Yeah that's perfect…Thank you so much…I'm sure I will…Bye." Jackie hung up the phone and squealed happily, doing a little dance around her dorm room. Everything was working out perfectly. A year ago, her life had been in a shambles. No job, no boyfriend, no prospects for the future. Now, everything was falling into place. She sighed blissfully and collapsed onto her bed.

"It won't be long now," Jackie murmured to herself, staring at the cracked ceiling. "Not long at all."

* * *

Ah! I'm so close to being done, I can hardly take it. Please review!! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Previously… **__Jackie has a secret, Hyde has a job in Chicago, Donna left Eric stranded in the hallway, and Eric is…well, stranded in Donna's hallway. _

x

x

"Man, I can't believe WB's letting you run a store here. It's like my whole life is just falling into place!"

"Kelso, if you hug me, I swear to god I will rip your arms off and beat you with them."

"Damn, Hyde! I'm just trying to welcome you into the city. It's a pretty cold and inhospitable place, I think you could use a hug from a friend to ease yourself into it."

"Do you even know what inhospitable means?"

"Well, I know it's not very nice, Hyde! Kinda like you!"

Kelso stalked to the other end of the apartment and crossed his arms, pouting. Hyde rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, feigning frustration. Truth be told, he was weirdly happy to see his moronic friend, but he would never admit to missing him.

"Kelso, will you just shut up and come over here?" he said. The taller boy grinned and ran to his friend with his arms open wide. Hyde punched him in the shoulder. "Not for a hug, you moron! Help me move these boxes."

"Fine!" Kelso said as he bent over. The pair managed to carry the box into the bedroom without anymore arguments. "Man, what's in that thing?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head.

Hyde shrugged. "I dunno, I was high when I packed it," he replied. Kelso nodded in understanding. He checked his watch.

"Alright, I gotta go now. Me and Brooke and Betsy are having lunch at this new diner by their apartment. The waiters are all on roller skates. Roller skates!" He shook his head in amazement, grinning widely. Hyde frowned at his friend's excitement. "Man, the things people come up with."

"Yep. It's a topsy-turvy world out there, man."

"Tell me about it. Hey, so call me when you get this place fixed up. We can have a party. I've got serious connections. We get a couple of kegs and some 'film' in here in no time for cheap," Kelso said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Sounds good. And thanks for helping me out. I really needed someone to drink kool-aid and talk about meaningless crap while I carried heavy boxes up four flights of stairs."

"Anything for you, man."

Hyde chuckled. His friend looked at him expectantly with a slight pout, and Hyde finally rolled is eyes and mumbled a disgruntled 'Fine.' Kelso grinned and wrapped his arms around Hyde tightly, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Hyde managed to shove him off after a minute and Kelso strolled out of the apartment grinning. With a sigh, the curly haired man bent over and ripped open the box at his feet. This was going to be a long afternoon.

x

x

"Look miss, I swear I'm not doing anything wrong—"

"You're loitering. Nobody loiters unless they're up to no good."

"No, you have to listen. My girlfriend—ex-girlfriend is in there and I need to talk to her. I've been out here all night, but she won't let me in and—"

"Oh, so you're a stalker too, huh? Look, I don't know what kind of bimbo headed idiot would date your scrawny ass, but if you don't get out of my building in thirty seconds, I'm calling the cops, you hear?"

"What—no! I'm not a stalker, just give me one second, please? Okay? Donna, you gotta let me in!"

Donna rolled her eyes and stood up, slipping a piece of paper between the pages of her book. Eric pounded on the door in a panic, clearly terrified of her hard-ass landlord. Dramatically, she wrenched the door open, smirking when her ex stumbled forward into her apartment. The short blonde woman had the payphone in her hand and was already dialing out in the hallway. She hung it up slowly, eyeing the pair in Donna's doorway suspiciously. Donna plastered a fake grin onto her face.

"Eric! Long time no see! How have you been?"

He stared at her incredulously. "How have I been? _How have I been?_" His voice got higher and higher with every word. "I'll tell you how I've been, missy. I've been sitting outside you're freakin' apartment for thirteen hours! I spend at least nine of them pounding on your door, which means I've spent the other four pulling splinters out of my knuckles! I—"

"Yeah…Well, I got some new headphones and they work so damn well I couldn't hear you."

The landlord stepped forward. "Everything okay here, Pinciotti?" she asked.

Donna smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Benson, everything's just fine. Come on in Eric, it's been way too long." She grabbed his hand tightly and yanked him inside.

x

x

Hyde kicked off his boots and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. He groaned at the sight of his many still unopened boxes around the apartment and shut his eyes. Angie had called hours before insisting he meet her at the store. His day had passed in a haze of inventory and paperwork, and he still had to unpack.

"Screw Chicago," he muttered under his breath. He sat there for a few more minutes and was just about to doze off when the phone rang. After letting it ring several times, Hyde finally stood up to answer it.

"What?"

"You really ought to work on that greeting, Steven."

"WB, hey. Sorry about that, it's been a long day."

"Well, starting over in a new city doesn't tend to make the days go by any faster. At least not at first. Anyway, I'm calling about the Chicago branch."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Look Steven, I think I'm going to have someone else run that store for me."

"What the hell? Why?"

"Because I'm opening a store in New York and I need someone I trust to take it over."

Hyde's eyes widened. "Wait, what? You want me to work in New York?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Well, I guess. I mean I just moved into my apartment but—"

"Did you unpack anything yet?"

"Not really."

"Then moving again will be a cinch. Bring what you can on a plane and I'll have everything shipped over. I even found you an apartment."

"Wow," he said. "I don't know what to say. Thanks WB."

"Don't thank me. I expect you to actually work over there. No more opening the store six hours late or letting hippies run the cash register. You'll take this job seriously, understand?" he said sternly.

"Yeah man, I will. When do you want me over there?"

"Within the next couple of weeks. I want it to open on the tenth."

"Wow, uh, sure sounds good. I'll try to catch a flight this weekend."

"That would be perfect."

They spoke for a few more minutes about the store before saying their goodbyes. Hyde was still in shock when he hung up the phone. He looked around the apartment that had belonged to him for a total of two days and wondered if he'd been hitting the film a little too hard lately, because things were falling right into place all around him.

"Huh. Maybe there is a god," he said to himself. "Or maybe Clapton can do a lot more than play the guitar like one." He shrugged. Either way, his life was getting pretty freaking close to perfect.

x

x

Donna stood at her kitchen counter with her arms crossed, watching Eric fidget by the couch. He looked from box to box, to her, back to the boxes, to her, to the TV, to his fingernails, to her and everywhere else he could think of. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Granted, he hadn't expected her to run into his arms and proclaim her undying love or anything, but she was just standing there, pissed and hurt and silent. He didn't know what to do.

"So, are you planning to do anything other than stare at my apartment? Because I have a lot of things I could be doing right now and none of them involve you," Donna said. Eric cleared his throat twisted his hands together.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about some things," he said. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "You know, like our relationship. Because I feel like that's something that needs to be talked about. Since it's so…you know…messy." Eric waited for her to speak up but she just stood there, as still as ever, watching him. He felt a nervous flush creep up his neck. "Donna, could you please say something before I do that thing with words I always do and make you even more pissed at me?"

Donna sighed and her arms dropped to her sides. "Eric, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" He hesitated. "Are you sure? Because you seem mad."

"Yes I'm sure. I'm just…" she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't think you and me can pick up where we left off. A lot has happened and you really hurt me Eric. You pretty much up and left me and I can't just get over that just because you're standing here all cute and nervous in my living room."

Eric forced a small smile. "You think I'm cute?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

He nodded. "Right, I'll do that."

She took a few steps towards him. "Eric, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much and I am happy that I won't have to wait weeks to hear from you, but I'm not sure if we should get back together. At least…not right now."

Eric nodded and swallowed hard. He was devastated, but not surprised. "I get it," he said softly. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, looking everywhere but at her face. "I'll be at home then, if you want to talk. I promised my mom I'd be there a few hours ago, so I should probably head out. I'm sure there's a welcome home ass-kicking waiting for me from Red that I can look forward to on the bus ride," he said, trying to grin. He finally glanced at Donna's face and was surprised to see her teary-eyed. Before he knew what hit him, she was in his arms, hugging him so tightly he could hardly breathe. He hugged her back gratefully, wishing the moment could last forever.

"Maybe you could stay for a little while," he heard her whisper into his neck. "Since you're late anyway."

Eric smiled his first real smile in what felt like weeks. "I guess the ass kicking can wait," he said.

They held each other in the middle of the apartment, surrounded by boxes, and didn't say another word. They both knew they had a lot to work through but for now, they just let themselves be together.

x

x

"Hello?" Jackie said groggily into the phone.

"You'll never believe this."

"Steven?" she said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What, what happened?"

"WB just transferred me again."

"What? But you just moved to Chicago. Why would he make you move again? God, what an ass. He should be grateful you're working for him at all. Most illegitimate sons would demand work-free money and milk the whole absent father thing for all it's worth. Does this man not realize how freakin' lucky he is not to be _my _long lost father?"

"Something tells me you won't be too upset when I tell you where I'll be living," he said with a chuckle."

"Where?"

"Greenwich Village."

"Oh my god. Oh my god! WB transferred you to New York? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he said.

"Oh my god! Steven that's amazing! I can't believe it! When do you move here?"

"He wants the store open by the tenth, so I'll be there by the end of the week."

"For good?"

"For good."

"Oh my god," she said, a ridiculously huge grin on her face.

"Jackie, you still there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. Steven, I'm so happy. God, you have no idea."

"I think I might."

"Do you have a place to live yet? I can help you find one if you don't. And you can stay with me until you get an apartment. It's technically not allowed, but I don't see why anyone has to know, and Alice wouldn't say anything and—"

"WB found me a place already, but thanks."

"Well I'll help you unpack and decorate as soon as you get here."

She could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Jackie, I don't need to decorate my apartment. I'm not Fez."

"Steven, the more I like your apartment, the more I'll be there. We can make your bedroom look especially nice," she said.

"I'm listening."

Her grin widened even more.

x

x

The next morning, Jackie rushed through another phone call before her first class.

"Thank you Mr. Barnett. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said.

"Well, I know what it means to Steven. I want him to be happy and he's happy with you. And I know he'll do a good job with the store."

"He will, I'll make sure of that. You know I could never date someone poor."

WB chuckled. "I know Jackie. Well, I should get going. I have a few meetings to get to. Have a good day."

"You too. And thanks again."

He paused before saying goodbye. "Are you ever going to tell him that you orchestrated this whole thing?"

Jackie smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

_Two months later…_

Hyde dropped the last box on the floor and collapsed onto the couch. "That's it. I refuse to carry another box ever again. I'm never moving, I'm never helping anyone else move. I'm finished."

"Well, at least until September, but then you'll have to help me move into my dorm."

Hyde stared at his girlfriend. "Tell me you're kidding or we are breaking up right now."

Jackie laughed and sat down next to him. "I'm kidding, relax. God, you really think you can ask me to move in with you and I'd only stay with you for three months? Nice try pal. You're never getting rid of me again," she said, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"As long as the no pajamas allowed rule is obeyed, fine by me," he said with a smirk.

"At least we're too far away to help Fez move to Chicago," she said.

"Thank god. There's no way I would be able to handle babysitting him _and_ Kelso for that long. I can't believe we used to hang out with them every day. How did I manage to not kill one of them?" he said.

"I distracted you sexually."

"Oh yeah, that's right," he said, grinning.

Jackie looked around at their apartment. It was slowly starting to sink in that this was her new home. She looked at Steven and smiled. They weren't kids anymore, fooling around in the basement in the summer heat. This was their future. She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"This is it Steven," she said. "Summer's over."

"Jackie, it's June."

"You know what I mean," she said softly. And he did. She reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. "Are you ready for this?"

"Probably not," he said. Then he tightened his grip on her hand. "But I'm doing it anyway."

Jackie smiled and leaned towards him, already excited to break in their new home.

"Good to know."

_**end**_


End file.
